June 24th 1995
by Antioch XX
Summary: After the Paradox Machine, The Doctor travels to 1995 against his will, the TARDIS seemingly manipulated by an outside force to bring him face to face with part of his past. Crossover
1. Second Chance

If anyone had been in this particular alley at this particular moment they would see a strange sight, a large blue box with the words "POLICE BOX" lit up on it's top appearing out of thin air in the alley, if not for a perception filter built into it that would cause them to look right past this magnificent blue box that had just appeared with a grinding noise accompanying it.

The door on the police box opened and a young looking man in a blue pinstripe suit, a light brown overcoat and a pair of maroon sneakers, behind him appeared a young dark skinned woman in a red jacket and jeans that would not look out of place in the year they were in, although these jeans were from the 23rd century.

"June twenty-fourth Nineteen-Ninety Five, well down to business." The man said with a smile on his face.

"1995, why 1995 is there something particular we're here to see Doctor?" Martha questioned the being know as The Doctor as she followed him onto the sidewalk as he quickly walked along the street.

"Just looking in on some relatives, well at least I think that's why we're here." The Doctor proclaimed with a goofy grin.

"Relatives?" She questioned, last Martha had been told The Doctor was the last of his species until their recent run in with The Master, when he had been proved wrong.

"Relatives, almost one hundred percent sure about it." He responded with a backwards glance at her.

"But you told me that you were the last of your kind and now that The Master is…" she trailed off, she knew even though The Master had been a genocidal maniac, The Doctor had been heartbroken when he had died.

"Yes I suppose I did say that and technically that is still correct, I think." He said with a thoughtful frown on his face.

"Then how can you have relatives if there is no one else.?"

"I just do." He said not even bothering to give her a straight answer.

Martha continued to trail after The Doctor as he walked up the steps of a library and proceeded to go inside.

"Are you going to tell me who these relatives are Doctor or do I have to guess?"

"Yes." He said as he held the door open for her.

"Well will you tell me then?" She asked testily.

"Ah…no." He responded. "You may guess though if you feel like it."

The Doctor marched into a small area that housed several public computers connected to a horrendously slow internet connection.

"First things first." The Doctor stated as he fiddle with his sonic screwdriver and then pointed the device at the computer, powering it on. He then stuck his hand in his pocket like he was searching for something, after a minute or so of him moving his hand around in his pocket he pulled out a small device that looked like an old fashioned radio and placed it on top of the computer.

"Giving it a bit of a boost" He stated with a glance over at Martha. "Not that I can do too much with something so.." He paused trying to find the right word. "Primitive, but this will work well enough for now."

Martha stood over The Doctor's shoulder watching him access the internet, he proceeded to type the name Rose Evans into a search engine for news articles and waited for the computer .

"Rose?" Martha stated quizzically. "Is this the same Rose that was traveling with you before me?"

"No." The Doctor answered without taking his eyes away from the screen. "Rose Tyler is in another world and currently she is just a young girl, still years away from meeting my previous incarnation, the name is just a coincidence."

"Who is this Rose then?" Martha questioned again, not sensing The Doctor's annoyance at her questioning.

"A woman I once knew, I stayed with her some time ago, she was not Evans at the time of course, that came." The Doctor paused. "That came after she was married again."

"Again?" Martha asked.

"Drop it Martha, it's not important to you."

"But what does this have to do with your relatives?" She asked.

"Everything." He responded cryptically.

The search was no w complete and The Doctor had found what he was looking for, but he did not find what he had hoped for.

"She's dead." The Doctor said with an undecipherable look on his face, Martha could tell that The Doctor was affected by this woman's death, even if he did not want to show it.

"I'm sorry Doctor, can you travel back to before her death and talk to her?"

The Doctor was still looking at the obituary in front of him that showed. "Rose Smith-Evans Born June 24th, 1939. Death October 10th, 1978."

Martha was only able to read a small bit of information before he scrolled down.

"No." he stated after several moments, answering her previous question with a haunted look upon his face. "The TARDIS arrived here for a specific reason, it has something to do with Rose, but not her directly."

Staring back at the screen the young medical student started to read the bottom of the obituary.

"…Mrs. Evans is survived by two daughters, Lily Potter of London and Petunia Dursley of Little Whinging."

"If she has." Martha paused for a moment trying to think of the correct term to use. "Passed on, could it be that you were brought here for someone else?"

"There is no question in my mind, that it has something to do with Rose, I've been too afraid to face this for so long, we landed thirty-six years to the minute in the exact same spot I met Rose. So long ago, yet not, she will be thirty four now." The Doctor trailed off towards the end as he started a new query on the computer.

The unasked question of who would be thirty four was answered when the obituary of James and Lily Potter appeared on the screen.

"Oh." She whispered, she could see a pain appear in The Doctor's eyes in his reflection on the screen, the pain of of his heart's breaking and had he not placed his head in his hands, she would have seen tears rolling down his cheeks.

After staring at the picture of the young man and woman sitting with a small child that had his mother's bright green eyes and jet black hair that was pointing in odd directions, an obvious inheritance from the young man in the picture, Martha read the text on the page.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter were found in the wreckage of their home in Godric's Hollow, the house is believed to have been partially destroyed by a combination of faulty wiring and a gas leak…"

The Doctor scrolled down further not needing to read more of the descriptions of the deaths.

"Lily Potter, Born January 30th 1960, Death October 31st 1981. James Harold Potter Born march 27th 1960, Death October 31st 1981. Lily and James Potter are survived by their young son Harry James Potter and Mrs. Potter's sister, Petunia Dursley."

There was a glimmer of happiness that came back to The Doctor's eyes when he read of the survival of young Harry Potter. From the look that The Doctor had in his eyes previously, Martha knew hat questioning The Doctor at this moment was a risky venture, so she filed away the unasked questions for a later date.

The Doctor now decided to forgo the use of the keyboard and mouse, pointing his sonic screwdriver right at the computer and started going through the pages on the internet at an extremely fast rate to find any scrap of information he could about Harry James Potter.

Martha was not able to process the information that was quickly blinking past on the screen, but The Doctor apparently could, after a few moments The Doctor found what he was looking for, on the screen were the school records of Harry Potter, pulled directly from computers at Harry's former school.

The Information showed Vernon and Petunia Dursley as the guardians of Harry Potter, but the information pertaining to Harry's schooling appeared to stop at the age of ten.

The Doctor found the Dursley's address, Number four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

"That's our destination." The Doctor stated as he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the computer, turning it off, then removing the radio like device from the top and placing it in his pocket.

The Doctor then placed his coat back on and started to leave the library motioning for Martha to follow him.

AN: this is my first try at writing any sort of story and any reviews of the beginning of my story and any helpful advice would be appreciated---Antioch XX

**EDITED: 12/16/2009 I recently realized that I had guessed James and Lily's date of birth prior to Deathly Hallows and fixed them both, on another note I'm quite proud of myself only being four days off on James' birthday(and two years).**

**EDITED: 5/13/2010 Retyped this chapter, making it hopefully, easier to read. It was quite mashed up previously.**


	2. Chapter 2

Martha followed the Doctor as he walked out of the library, looking to the sky

lost in his own thoughts.

" I suppose you would like to know why we are going to find Harry Potter"

the Doctor said with a sigh.

"Why Doctor I never thought that you would volunteer information without being prodded for hours" she said with a smirk."

"Then I suppose I do not have to share the information with you then." the Doctor said with a bit of venom creeping into his words.

"I'm sorry Doctor, please just tell me why we are going."

"Well if I remember correctly it started when I met met Rose Evans." "go on" "I rescued her you know, like the great hero I am." "Naturally." "As I was saying, I saved her and well we hit it off" "So she traveled with you?"

"No." the Doctor said with a shake of his head "I ended up staying with her."

"Staying?" Martha said in shock "as in not traveling all around the universe and causing trouble?"

"Yes, I was trying the domestic thing for awhile, I was still relatively new to that body and it worked for me."

"So what happened Doctor?" Martha asked softly

"I knew it wouldn't last forever, but I was enjoying my new life, but then I had to leave."

"I was swept away into the Time War, I never came back to her, I had changed too much.

"I was a different man who she would not have known, or recognized me because I never told her what I really was."

Martha in her short time with the Doctor had always wanted to know more about the strange alien, but she was starting to understand why he never shared, why he seemed so closed off at times, because she could never truly understand his pain. Maybe that was why he struggled so hard to save the Master.

"I watched over her from a distance when I had came back in the sixties, but after that I never saw her again."

Martha was listening so intently to his story that she was surprised that they had already reached the TARDIS. The Doctor flipped several switches, pulled what appeared to be a hand brake and started banging on the console below with his foot and up top with a rubber mallet, he then flipped another switch and the TARDIS was now in the backyard of a house that was for sale in Little Whinging.

As the two travelers stepped out of the TARDIS Martha suddenly stopped in front of the Doctor as a sudden realization hit her." Doctor, when we arrived you told me that you were here to visit relatives, are you saying that..that?"

"Yes Martha, I am going to meet my grandson, I never thought I would have another family and so I hoped to see my daughter." "Maybe tell her why I left her mother alone and never returned, but I'm too late, I will however make sure that my grandson knows who I am and where he came from, he is after all a Time Lord." "Time Lord? Wouldn't he be more human?" "Nahhhh, Gallifreyan DNA is more potent than the stuff you have, I mean look at me"

"So you are you going to tell him everything about who you are to him and what you are?"

"Yes I am going to tell him everything that I was never able to tell his mother or grandmother."

"I might even see if he wants to come with me."

As they strolled down the sidewalk the Doctor started looking around more. "This place is disturbingly normal" the Doctor said with a shudder.

" A burgeoning young Time Lord would be stifled in a place so dreadfully normal."

"I need to find a way to get him to look into the vortex, hmm I wonder if..."

He was broken out of his thoughts as they now stood on the doorstep of number four Privet Drive.

The Doctor just stood at the door, staring at the doorbell. "Do you suppose I should ring it"

he asked quietly.

"I suppose so he said back to himself quietly."

And reluctantly he placed his finger against the button, not yet pressing it.

"Doctor you have faced the destruction on the Universe many times, this can't be harder than that."

"Although... explaining that you are an alien time traveler that looks young but is actually almost a millennium old and his grandfather to boot might be a bit hard to swallow, you could show him the tie trick too though." Martha said with a large grin adorning her face.

"Yes" he said looking more nervous than times when the fabric of reality was being torn apart.

The Doctor pressed the doorbell and then several more times and then they heard loud stomping inside the house, and then the door opened up. The boy who opened the door looked like a pig wearing a blonde wig to Martha and the Doctor was wondering if the Slitheen had engineered more than one Pig person and forgot it here.

"Wut do you want" the piggy child said as crumbs fell from his mouth.

The Doctor quirked his eyebrows, wondering who had raised a child to be so rude.

"I'm looking for Harry Potter"

"Potter" the slitheen engineered boy sneered.

"He ain't here, he's at school"

"Mummy, someone's here about the freak!" the boy yelled, then he waddled off back to the television.

The Doctor and Martha walked in the front door and shut it behind them. The Doctor started walking around looking at the pictures that "graced" the wall, but found none that contained a boy with black hair, green eyes.

"Quite strange that there are no pictures of my grandson on this wall." The Doctor whispered to Martha. One thing both noticed was a cupboard under the stairs that had an inordinate amount of locks on it.

"Must really treasure their cleaning supplies" Martha said as they turned to walk to the bottom of the stairs as they heard someone walking down them.

As the woman reached the of the stairs they saw that she was a severe long necked woman.

"Ah, you must be Petunia Dursley?" The Doctor said with a large grin, hoping to make an impression on his daughter's step-sister.

"I'm The Doctor" he said holding out his hand to the woman in front of him.

"Doctor Who?" she questioned with a pinched look upon her face, not accepting the hand that he had just put out.

"Exactly!" he said joyfully

"You may call me John Smith and this is a traveling companion of mine, Martha Jones."

"Yes well what do you want the boy for?"

"I'm a relative of his and I would like to meet him."

"Relative?" she questioned

"I think I would know anyone related to the boy, unless, of course you must be one of those freak relatives of Potter, that for some reason couldn't take the freak themselves." she grated out.

"Freak?" The Doctor asked quizzically.

"Yes! One of those... Wizards." she said whispering out the last word.

The Doctor now had an extremely shocked look on his face and Martha looked confused at the conversation and the avenue it was going down.

"Wizard?" Martha said but The Doctor ignored her.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts"

"I imagine that is where he is at right now, which means that the term will be over soon."

"Yes he's at school now please leave." she said as she walked past them an opened the door.

"Very well, good day Mrs. Dursley."


	3. Death

June 24th, 1995

**I wish I owned them both. But I do not, I have a Sonic Screwdriver that writes with invisible ink.**

**June 24****th****, 1995 **

Little Hangleton, Graveyard

"ACCIO CUP" Harry screamed as he held tightly onto the lifeless body of Cedric Diggory. The Triwizard cup came hurtling towards Harry. Normally such an action would not have saved his life but the cup had been modified into a portkey by an as of yet unidentified agent of Voldemort that was hidden somewhere within Hogwarts, someone who had been manipulating the entire tournament.

Harry felt the hook behind his navel pull him away from the graveyard, the same feeling he had felt not long before when he and Cedric grabbed the cup together.

Harry appeared right in front of the stands that had been put in for this stage of the tournament, cheers rang out, everyone had assumed everything was alright, but those cheers turned to screams when Harry fell over and released Cedric's corpse.

Dumbledore was the first to reach the two boys, he saw the lifeless stare that Cedric's face held and knew that the boy was no longer among the living.

Harry stood and stared into Dumbledore's eyes with a dead stare and gasped out "It's Voldemort, he's back." As Harry fell forward Alastor Moody caught the young teen and started to pull him along with him, leading him away from the Quidditch pitch, in the commotion no one had noticed that he was taking the Boy Who Lived away from the scene.

Harry stumbled as he was dragged away by Professor Moody, they soon arrived in Moody's office where he started to question Harry. "Moody" revealed all that he had manipulated the entire tournament, that he was Voldemort's most loyal servant.

As soon as Barty Crouch Jr. revealed his plans he started casting the one spell that killed 99.99 of the time "Avada Kedavra" as the words left his lips and the spell left his wand, the door of the office exploded in millions of splinters and he was disarmed, but not in time, the sickly green curse flew across the room and struck Harry Potter in the chest, Harry's body flew backwards and the chair he was tied to broke.

"NO!" Dumbledore yelled as he ran over to the boy's prone form, he checked for a pulse, there was nothing. "He's dead" Dumbledore whispered in shock

"You must be wrong Albus"

"There's no mistaking it Minerva, he has no pulse, he's dead"

Even Severus Snape had a look of shock on his face, he had not expected this to happen, the annoying Potter boy was dead and even he could not be callous about that.

"Severus." Dumbledore paused "Please take his body to the Hospital" a tear was running down his face.

"I will deal with young Mr. Crouch, Minerva, please go with him."

Minerva McGonnagal had never seen Albus Dumbledore so angry, and hoped he would control himself when questioning the impostor.

The TARDIS phased into existence several hours from the moment it left the backyard of #9 Privet Drive. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and looked upwards "Ah enchanted ceiling" "What are you talking about…" Martha was shocked silent when she looked at the ceiling and saw the night sky. "How, what?" she stumbled over the question.

"Well remember how the Carrionites used words to create their own sort of magic?" "Yes" "Well" he pointed to the ceiling. "Magic"

"But you said humans weren't capable of that sort of power."

"Thing about that is, well I lied." The Doctor pondered on how much he should tell her.

"There is a secret society on Earth of people that use magic, there are millions of them, all hiding right beneath your Muggle nose"

"What!" Martha shrieked at The Doctor "why didn't you tell me.

"You didn't need to know." He stated with a tone of finality

In a separate part of the ancient castle a fourteen year old boy's dead body that lie in a hospital bed started to glow.

From a gradual glow a mass of energy expelled from his body, his body started to change, his body changing to a size more appropriate for a fourteen year old boy, his face remained unchanged, except for a scar that faded from his forehead.

The body that just moments ago been dead was now bristling with energy and power, the person laying in the bed took a deep breath and fell into a deep sleep two new hearts beating in his chest.


	4. Life

June 24th, 1995

**Still do not own them.**

**June 24th, 1995**

**Hogwarts, Somewhere in Scotland**

Albus Dumbledore was a lost man, not in the physical sense, but his mind was scattered and he no longer knew which way was up.

Just hours ago one of the students that needed the most protection had been struck down in front of his very eyes by the curse that had survived as a child.

Dumbledore had thought that the protection he had received from his Mother would still protect him, but apparently there was not enough caring on the part of Harry's relatives to power the wards and upkeep his protection.

He had got all the information he wanted from Barty Crouch, but then foolish Fudge brought Dementors' who immediately sucked the soul out of Bartemius Crouch Jr. finishing a job that should have been done years ago, but with his soul went all of the information about the plot that took Harry Potter's life.

Dumbledore had not told Fudge that Harry Potter was dead, at that moment the only people who knew about his death were Severus Snape, Minerva McGonnagal and himself. He threw some floo powder onto the burning fire in his office and called out an address and waited for someone to answer.

The head of Sirius Black suddenly appeared in the fire "Dumbledore how did he do, did he get hurt?" The gaunt man had been frantic waiting for news of the tournament's outcome.

Dumbledore was silent for a moment ." Sirius" he paused still unsure of how to break this to the man. " Please come through."

Sirius was frightened by the solemn look on the old man's face and immediately came through the floo network into the Headmaster's office.

"What happened?" "Where is he?" Sirius looked like a madman while questioning the headmaster.

"Harry was" Dumbledore choked on his words "Hit with the killing curse"

"No , no, no , no ,no ." "He survived again right?" "He's okay?"

"I'm sorry Sirius." Dumbledore was tearing up having to relay this news "His body has been placed in the hospital wing."

Suddenly the younger man looked years older, like he was back in Azkaban again, the reason for him to live had just been snatched away from him and he felt alone again.

"Take me to him" his voice was hard and cold.

"If you would please transform I will take you to him."

Martha kept on jumping whenever a picture would make a comment to her, which made The Doctor chuckle a bit each time she jumped.

"Do you actually know where we are going Doctor?"

"Nope"

"You seem to be wandering a bit."

"Yep"

"Wandering really seems to work for me, just put one foot in front of the other and I end up where I need to be"

Martha groaned at his laid back attitude about their wandering.

Ahead of them The Doctor saw an old man with a dog turning the corner ahead of them walking quite fast.

"Well let's follow them." The Doctor said with a grin.

The Doctor and Martha silently followed the old man and dog, turning corners and staying just out of sight. After several minutes of following the odd pair The Doctor looked at the sign on the door that labeled the door as a hospital.

"He's in there." The time-lord said with a giant grin on his face

"I can sense him"

"Well let's go in and see Doctor"

"Allons-y."

Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black stood on one side of a curtain, the younger preparing himself for the sight that would await him on the other side.

Suddenly the door behind them burst open and a young man and woman came through it.

"Hello, would either of you happen to know where Harry Potter is?" The young man said with a grin.

Sirius almost snapped when he heard the question, and started to growl a little.

"No need to be so friendly." The Doctor said with an eyebrow cocked. He then proceeded to try to walk past the two wizards to be stopped by the old man putting his hand on hs shoulder.

"I cannot allow you to go past this point." The old headmaster stated.

"Eh?" the "younger" of the two said.

"Why not?"

"Harry was struck down by a killing curse this very night"

"And?"

Dumbledore was dumbstruck by the man's statement.

"He should have at least regenerated by now."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Sirius growled at The Doctor.

The Doctor then removed the headmaster's hand from his shoulder and yanked the curtains open to reveal a taller Harry Potter in a deep sleep on the hospital bed, instead of a state of death.

"What the hell old man, you said he was killed."

"Oh he probably was" said The Doctor as he walked up to the bed and looked down at his only remaining family.

"And who are you?" Sirius shouted out, finding it very hard to control himself.

"The Doctor." He flashed a million watt smile at them.

"And this is my Grandson"

Albus Dumbledore was not amused. He was overjoyed that Harry Potter was alive, but this strange young man calling himself The Doctor claiming he was the boy's Grandfather was beyond absurd, he barely looked old enough to be his father let alone his grandfather. Albus had known James Potters' father and knew that he had died during Voldemort's rise and that Lily's father was a muggle who had died before Harry was even born.

"I think not!" Albus stated with authority. "I have met both of his grandfather's, you're not either of them, not only are both of them deceased you look to be no more than thirty five."

"Aw I'm flattered, hear that Martha?" Martha rolled her eyes at his antics "No more than thirty five."

"You may have met his paternal grandfather young Albus, but you only met his mother's stepfather."

"No matter who he was you are too young to be his grandfather."

"Nonsense I'm over one thousand years old."

At this point Dumbledore was about to lose his cool and The Doctor sensed this.

"I could prove it to you."

"Very well" Albus sighed.

"If you can prove you are related to Harry I will allow you to come back inside and see him."

"Deal."

A/N Thank you all that have reviewed my story I've been having serious writers block because I never planned

out the whole story I just had an idea and went with it, I'm hoping to get another chapter up by the end

of July, thank you again.


	5. Memories

June 24th, 1995.

By Antioch XX ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "Am I dead"  
"Oh yeah killing curse, pretty sure I can't stop those still"  
"Let's try to move"  
Pain "That hurts my whole body is on fire right now, this sucks"  
"Do the dead feel pain? No one around that I can really ask"  
"Oh, hey a ceiling, that square looks like a basilisk wearing horn rimmed glasses, I know that square"  
"Hospital wing then, in my bed"  
"They really need to enchant this ceiling like the great hall I can only count the tiles so many time"  
"My brain hurst and my teeth feel weird, almost new"  
"Wonder if I can leave, I'm not dead and other than feeling like I'm dead I think I'm fine nothing seems to be broken"  
"My cut from Wormtail is gone, thought for sure that would scar"  
Harry Potter at this moment sat up behind the curtains that had been drawn around his bed, then without thinking he conjured a large fluffy robe and slippers.  
Harry put the robe over his hospital clothes and slipped his feet into the large fluffy slippers that had mini fluffy house elf heads on them.  
Harry opened up the curtain that had hidden him from view and walked past the large dog that wasn't paying attention on the floor muttering "Hey Padfoot." as he passed him and walked straight out of the hospital wing into the hall without a second glance.  
Normally Harry would have questioned why Sirius was even at the school but when one has just regenerated the brain tends to be a bit off.  
After several steps down the hall Harry tripped over his feet and grabbed a suit of armor as support.  
"Whoops" Harry said as he giggled a little.  
As Harry stood back up straight and kept walking he did not notice the two fingers that he had accidentally severed from his hand had had fallen uselessly to the floor.  
Most likely this escaped his notice because his body was already in quite a bit of pain and those two fingers were almost instantly replaced with new ones.  
As Harry turned a corner he also failed to notice his godfather frantically dash out of the hospital wing shouting Harry's name before transforming back into a dog and running the wrong way.  
Several minutes later he arrived to the most important place he could be right now.  
"Tickle the pear" he mumbled, for whose benefit he did not know.  
Harry stepped through the portrait.  
"Great Harry Potter what can we be getting you sir." squeaked the first House Elf that ran up to him.  
"Some tea please... and a banana." he had no idea why he wanted either of these things but he knew for sure that tea was always nice and bananas are good.  
From the first greedy gulp of tea he took his head started to feel quite a bit clearer.  
Harry then took a large bite of his good banana and started to ponder why he was still alive.  
"No one to shield me this time, I don't think anyone was even there to sacrifice themselves"  
"I remember getting hit with that curse, felt like my whole body was on fire"  
The only thing he remembered after that was darkness and then waking up in the hospital wing.  
"Someone else will figure it out"." Harry said with no real conviction he then took the last bite of his banana, washed it down with the last of his cuppa and left the kitchens to wander around the castle.  
It was a secret that Harry Potter had been faced the killing curse again but lost this time, so naturally the whole school knew and over dinner many were mourning him.  
As the majority of students and staff were silently eating paying their sad respects to Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory they were very shocked when a boy who looked remarkably like a scarless Boy-Who-Lived walked through the great hall yawning wearing a robe and slippers.  
As quickly as he came, Harry left the great hall only pausing for a moment to look at the large blue box sitting in a corner.  
Harry marched to the front doors and with a hand wave the massive doors opened for him and he strolled down to the lake.  
As soon as Harry reached the lake he then proceeded to conjure himself a comfortable reclining chair and warm blanket, he then sat down, reclined and started to nap.  
Regenerating takes alot out of you.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ "I assume we can use the headmaster's pensieve to view my memories?" The Doctor questioned.  
Dumbledore sharply looked at the man following him and gave a slight nod.  
"Memories, memories so many." The Doctor mumbled as he tried to bring the memories he knew he would need to the front of his mind.  
As they approached the stone gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office Dumbledore motioned for the statue to move and they both approached the stairs.  
Once the stairs had finished ascending Dumbledore went straight to the area that housed the Headmaster's Pensieve and opened the doors.  
With a flick of his wand the memories currently stored in the stone basin rose into receptacles lining the walls of the housing and the pensieve started to float up.  
The headmaster turned to face The Doctor with the rune covered stone floating in front of him and with a flourish of the wand it glided over to the desk and landed with a light thud.  
The Doctor however did not notice this as he was more interested in looking at the portraits, several of them being people who he had met before.  
"Phineas Nigellus Black you old dog how are you?" The Doctor exclaimed as he saw the portrait of the dour headmaster.  
The portrait was surprised from his fake sleep at the acknowledgement from the man who had just talked to him.  
Phoneas looked at the man addressing him before giving him a sneering look "Oh Doctor it's you, still being troublesome and meddling I assume"  
"Always and forever." The Doctor replied cheekily.  
Dumbledore was shocked at the response from the former headmaster as the portraits were merely echoes of the person's memory, for the young man in front of him Phineas had to have recognized him he would have needed to make a large impression on him during his life which seemed impossible or the mystery man had come into the office sometime recently in Dumbledore's tenure here.  
"Maybe a demented Metamorphmagus in a form I've never seen" Dumbledore thought to himself.  
"I would prefer if we did this quickly." Dumbledore stated in an unamused voice.  
"Careful where you point The Deathstick " The Doctor said in a slightly condescending tone.  
Dumbledore's face showed surprise for a moment before he schooled his face into a mask.  
Although he would not show it the man's seemingly deliberate choice of words in referring to the wand pointed at him.  
"Well actually go ahead and point it at the old melon" The Doctor said in a joking voice "I have a whole mess of memories up there for you"  
Dumbledore did just that, placing the Elder Wand at the Man's temple just in time to catch a giant blob of silvery memories with the tip of his wand.  
"Ooooh memory removal, so primitive compared to direct transfer and so much more icky." The Doctor stated as he shook his head and leapt and twirled a bit.  
Dumbledore placed the memories into the Pensieve and watched them swirl around.  
"Right me first I assume?" The ancient timelord questioned as he plunged headfirst into the silvery memories.  
Dumbledore placed his wand back into his robe and followed right after the man.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: Wow it's been quite awhile since I updated this originally I planned to have my 5th chapter written by July last year but after I wrote it out I ended up moving and losing everything that I had written and that pretty much killed my will to write for quite some time but alas my spark is back my creative juices are flowing and I finally have an idea for what I will do with my story. On that note I will also be posting this story under a different name on the Harry Potter side of the side as it gets alot more traffic which can be accessed through my author page as soon as it's up. I'll update both unless it looks like I don't need to update one side and I can just stick to one side.  
Antioch. 


	6. Broken

-1Dumbledore looked around the memory that he had appeared in getting his bearings and saw the one called Doctor leaning against an alley wall some time in the past.

The Doctor nodded to the aged wizard that appeared in the memory and pointed up the alley.

As Dumbledore turned to look he saw a beautiful red haired woman walking into the alleyway carrying a shopping bag, she appeared to be heading to the street towards the other end of the alley.

Just as soon as the woman had appeared she walked a few steps and then dropped her bag on the ground. Various grocery items spilled about on the ground and as the woman kneeled down to pick them up a car appeared out of nowhere.

Now Dumbledore would never claim to be an expert on most things muggle, but from looking at this woman's style of clothing, the car that was about to crush this poor woman appeared to be from a different time. Dumbledore wanted to turn his head and not see the gruesome scene that could soon be unfolding but was saved from the horrible sight when a man dressed in strangely old clothing ran into the path of the car, grabbed the woman around the waist and pulled her out of the path of the speeding car to an awkward position sitting on top of him.

"Hello" said the man said with an awkward smile.

"John Smith, pleased to meet you."

The woman finally had processed what had just happened to her and promptly kissed the now shocked man in thanks.

The man was speechless as she introduced herself, "Rose Smith"

Rose then stood up and dusted herself off as John Smith stood as well.

"Sorry about the groceries, only had a few moments to get to you."

He then bent over to pick up the only thing that was left unmolested on the ground.

"But you've still got a banana, I like bananas, bananas are good."

The memory swiftly changed to what appeared to be a wedding, Dumbledore was surprised at the sudden change of memory not suite sure what the significance of the previous memory was, but he assumed The Doctor was trying to tell him some sort of story about this man and woman because they were both at the altar about to be married.

Dumbledore glanced around the wedding looking for The Doctor only to see him standing at the front right next to the groom, John Smith.

The ancient wizard walked several steps to meet The Doctor in memory all the while glancing around to see if he could find this mysterious Doctor as a memory, no such luck.

As Dumbledore stood right next to The Doctor he looked forward to take a closer look at the bride and realized exactly who it was, it was Lily Evans' mother the grandmother of Harry Potter.

Dumbledore turned to The Doctor as if to ask a question but was quickly shushed by The Doctor.

"Shhh ask me questions later, it's not often that I watch this one."

The old wizard and the Timelord stood quietly for several more moments as the vows were exchanged, "…you husband and wife, you may now kiss…"

The Memory dissolved around the pair as it changed again.

The man that Albus Dumbledore knew as John Smith was sitting next to his very pregnant wife holding her hand as they spoke to each other.

"I must go, will be back as soon as possible."

"But why must you leave so suddenly John?"

"Our child will be born soon and I don't want to be alone." Rose said as she cried on her husband's shoulder.

"My people… at my company they need me to help close this deal, I've been hands off for so long, letting them run things." John Smith was having trouble telling his wife this.

"This is the final deal that I'll let them bring me in for, after this I promise I'll resign and never go back."

The Doctor looked angry as they were in this particular memory glaring at John Smith as he told his wife that he had to leave her.

The memory changed again, but this time the only change was that it was no longer night outside, it was early morning.

John Smith walked out his front door, The Doctor motioned Dumbledore to follow him in the memory.

They went through the back gate following the man until he came to a large tool shed, the man opened the doors and there standing inside was a large blue box with the words "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX." near the top.

John Smith ran his hands over the door, took a step back and put his hands in his pockets, removing a strange looking metal piece from it.

John Smith then inserted the metal into the door and turned it like a lock, the doors then opened up and Dumbledore was able to look inside and see a large mechanical room.

John Smith walked to the center where a large console stood and Dumbledore followed, as the man walked around the center console flipping switches and pressing buttons, the memory began to shake as a strange sound was heard and the center started moving up and down.

The Scene changed again, rapidly as if a flood of memories were being experienced all at the same time, Dumbledore saw stars destroyed, planets erased from existence whole civilizations being wiped from time and did not know what to make of it until suddenly the flood of overlapping memories coalesced into the same large mechanical room that he had been in already.

John Smith was standing in the same area as before, the center console, only the John Smith he saw now did not look the same, the man looked beaten down, tired and angry.

Outside Dumbledore heard mechanical voices screaming "Exterminate" repeatedly.

John Smith looked once at the door and then down at the console, he grimaced then connected two large wires together and pulled a lever on the console.

Silence, there was no sound Dumbledore could not hear a single thing in the memory anymore.

Then suddenly sound came rushing back, outside it sounded so terrible the old wizard could not even describe the sound, explosions started occurring inside the room and John Smith stood there as the center hand holding the lever he had pulled still.

All around John Smith sparks flew but he stood strong a look of rage and pain upon his face.

Dumbledore Imagined that this man would have stood in the same spot for all eternity staring angrily if not for what happened next.

A large piece of debris came crashing down and struck the man in the head, he was thrown across the floor of the room.

He lay on the floor bleeding and dying from the wound until something happened that few humans, wizard or not had ever seen.

John Smith's body went rigid and his eyes scrunched in pain and suddenly his body was enveloped in a strange light that was bursting from within.

The Doctor strode across the memory and looked down at the body as this happened while Albus Dumbledore stared in shock.

Several moments later, the light died down from John Smith's body and in his clothes lie another man, while this was happening Dumbledore heard the strange grinding sound that he had heard when he first stepped inside this room, and the column in the center of the room frantically moved up and down.

Again Albus Dumbledore was not prepared for a new rush of memories that started to overwhelm him the first being the most coherent.

The first memory was vivid, it was of the man that had replaced John Smith wearing a leather jacket standing in the corner of a delivery room, watching as Rose Smith gave birth to her daughter.

Memories flashed again the man was standing above a child's crib staring down at a small child with a tuft of red hair.

Memories flooded Dumbledore until they stopped on a coherent fully realized memory again.

Albus Dumbledore and The Doctor were again standing in a strange mechanical room again, but this time the room looked even stranger with hexagonal patterns on the wall and strange looking coral supporting the center.

There again stood a man, the same man that John Smith had seemingly changed into and in front of him stood a young woman with bleach blonde hair.

The man seemed to be in great pain as he started to speak.

"Before I go"

"Don't say that." the young woman sobbed

"Rose before I go I just wanted to tell you that you were fantastic, absolutely fantastic."

"And do you know what?" John Smith said with a smile on his face

"So was I."

The man gave another large grin at the young woman, before dropping his hands to his side and exploding into the same fount of energy Albus had previously seen him engulfed in.

The energy died down once more and standing in the same clothes as the previous man now stood the same man that was currently watching the memory with the Headmaster, The Doctor.

The man spoke in the memory.

"Hello, ok, ooh, new teeth that's weird"

"So where was I?"

"Oh that's right" The Doctor grinned

"Barcelona."

Albus Dumbledore found himself standing again in his office at Hogwarts and looked up at The Doctor in shock.

"Believe me now?"

The Doctor said with a sad smile.

"If not you can always perform the Paternus charm or brew up a Familias draught."


	7. Traveler of both space and time

-1"Harry…Harry." Harry blinked as he woke from his impromptu nap to see Albus Dumbledore and a grinning brown haired man staring down at him.

"Oh hello." Harry said to the two older men as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

Harry gave one last stretch, stood from his conjured chair and tapped it with his wand to make it disappear. Harry yawned once more and then turned to face the Hogwarts headmaster and the young brown haired man that stood next to him.

"Did you want something sir, or did Madame Pomfrey wrangle you into capturing me again?"

Dumbledore chuckled at the young man's comments about the hospital wing, knowing that the young man before him had spent more time there than many of the other students.

"No Harry." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"This man is The Doctor he came here to see you and was hoping to have a chat with you."

Harry glanced at the man in the suit and long brown coat and to Dumbledore it appeared as if he was sizing the man up.

"Doctor?" Harry then narrowed his eyes

"You're not going to try to take me to a hospital are you?"

The Doctor grinned as he looked into his young grandson's eyes.

"Not if we can help it Harry, just between us I'm not much of a fan of hospital's either, I once died in one." The Timelord whispered conspiratorially to the young wizard.

"Professor Dumbledore and I have been talking for the past several hours about some plans for you to travel with me over this summer."

Harry arched an eyebrow and looked over to Dumbledore for confirmation.

Dumbledore nodded at Harry and spoke up.

"Harry, there have been some grave oversights on my part in your placement in the Dursely household and The Doctor has provided me with an excellent way to keep you safe during the summer."

Harry looked slightly confused or maybe he was just still tired after his nap when he looked to Dumbledore again.

"Oversights sir?"

Dumbledore averted his eyes from Harry's stare.

"Evidence has come to light that the blood protection wards placed around Privet Drive were not recharged by you returning their during summer, nor were they ever powered by a blood connection." Dumbledore paused

"The reason for the wards working was because of you alone and they could never have functioned in the manner I believed them to because The Doctor has shown me that you are not related by blood to Petunia Dursley, she was only your mother's step-sister."

Harry stared at the aged headmaster in shock, then his look of shock turned into a glare that burned into the headmaster's eyes.

"You mean I never needed to live there being mistreated and uncared for with those terrible excuses for human beings."

Dumbledore looked gravely back into Harry's burning green eyes.

"Yes Harry, I apologize, I knew when I placed you with Petunia that you would not have the most happy life, but your safety was the most important thing, if I had looked harder into our mother's history I would have realized this."

Harry continued to glare at the old man, then his face lightened and he gave a small smile and spoke to the headmaster like the man was a small child.

"Well as long as you have learned your lesson about assuming things and I no longer have to return there then you are forgiven, don't let it happen again."

Harry turned to face The Doctor.

"You wanted to talk yes?"

The Doctor smiled at the young man.

"Yes that would be wonderful Harry."

Harry turned and started walking towards the castle doors and The Doctor fell into step right beside him.

"I hope you don't mind going to the kitchens with me for a spot of lunch Doctor because I am famished I only had a banana and tea before my nap and as good as that was I need to fuel up again."

The Doctor looked sideways.

"Now there is something we can definitely agree on, bananas are good."

The two continued walking in companionable silence to the kitchens until they arrived at the large portrait of a bowl of fruit.

The Doctor reached forward and tickled the pear before Harry could.

"Ah it's been a long time since I've been in the Hogwart's kitchens."

As the Timelord duo stepped through the portrait hole, Harry was instantly held in place as Dobby appeared and grasped onto Harry's legs.

"Harry Potter sir." Dobby squeaked out. "Dobby is sorry that he was not here to feed you, Dobby will go close his hands in the oven later." Dobby then released Harry and looked up at him with his giant eyes.

"I forbid you from punishing yourself Dobby, if you could make me and The Doctor a couple sandwiches?"

"Yes sir, Dobby will make sandwiches for Harry Potter and his Doctor."

The house elf squealed and popped away to get their food.

"Excitable little fellow isn't he?" The Doctor laughed.

"That he is." Harry said with a laugh.

"But he's very loyal, just make sure you never let him try so save your life, you'll end up in worse shape than when you started."

Harry sat at a small table and the Doctor followed.

"So you mentioned travel Doctor, why would you want me to travel with you Doctor, not that I have any real objections, but you don't know me I don't know you and Dumbledore hasn't been trusting of me going out and about, I would think he would want me to move around even less with Voldemort back."

A cloud came over Harry's face, in all the commotion over the last few hours he had almost completely forgot about the return of Voldemort and the death of Cedric Diggory.

"The long and short of it Harry is that we're related."

Harry looked up in shock.

"I know I may not look it Harry, but I am your grandfather, I'm not human and neither are you."

Harry was used to being surprised he was after all The-boy-who-lived, life altering changes were old hat to him by this point in his life, from being told he was a wizard to witnessing Voldemort's rebirth, but it wasn't however an everyday occurrence being told by a young looking man that he was your grandfather and that neither of you were human.

"Wuh." was Harry's eloquent response to the old Timelord.

The Doctor let out a laugh at his grandson's response.

"You and I are Timelord's Harry, I was born on Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous over 900 years ago, the rest of our race is long since gone, but they live on through us."

Harry was still staring at his grandfather with his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Our race were the keepers of time." The Doctor paused and noticed that Harry was staring at him intently now.

"I'm a traveler of both time and space Harry and I was planning a trip through time that I am quite certain you would enjoy, which is precisely why I have asked you to come with me."

Harry had now partially recovered from the shock and looked straight into his newly discovered grandfather's eyes and his face split with a huge grin.

"When can we leave?"

The Doctor looked back with an identically large grin.

"We need to collect my friend Martha as I left her to calm down your Godfather and explain what she can to the headmaster and him."

Dobby reappeared and put the sandwiches on the table in front of the two men.

"Harry Potter sir and his Doctor here is your food." The excitable elf then popped away to leave the two talking.

"Doctor?" Harry said after he swallowed his first bite of sandwich.

"Yes?" The Doctor replied.

"Can you tell me anything about my mother?"

The Doctor looked sadly down at his plate.

"I'm sorry Harry, as much as I would have loved it, I was never there for your mother, I saw when she was born and watched her several times from a distance while she grew up, but I wasn't in the right frame of mind when she was a child to ever approach her, or even talk to your grandmother about her."

Harry nodded and continued to eat his sandwich.

The Doctor felt the feelings that he had suppressed for so many years that he had felt resurface when he had to relive his memories with Dumbledore come back to him, that's when he decided that he knew he had to do right by Harry.

"…Should see them, mountain's, swaying in the breeze like trees."

Harry grinned as his grandfather excitedly told him about places he had been and places he wanted to take Harry to as they marched towards Dumbledore's office.

"Where will we go first then?" Harry questioned as they approached the stone gargoyle that was already sliding open.

"I have to return Martha home first, so our first stop will be London in 2007 , then Cardiff to refuel my ship."

As soon as they had ascended the stairs and opened the door to the headmaster's office Harry was enveloped by a hug from his godfather.

"Oof Sirius easy on the ribs."

"I never thought I would see you alive again after Dumbledore brought me in last night Harry I was so damn worried about you."

Sirius released his grasp on his godson and wiped a few stray manly tears from his eyes.

"The beautiful Martha and Dumbledore filled me in on who this Doctor is to you Harry, and where he's going to take you, can't say I understand any of it , but if you're safe then I'm happy, although Martha won't tell me more over dinner even though I've already asked several times."

Sirius said with a wag of his eyebrows.

The Doctor snorted at Sirius' antics towards Martha as she blushed.

"Honestly Sirius I thought I was done for too." Harry responded

"After I showed up at King's Cross with that creepy baby I thought I was a goner but then I woke up."

The other occupants of the room had no idea what Harry was talking about and let the comment pass.

Sirius now walked over to The Doctor and grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Thank you for taking Harry Doctor, I wish you could have helped him sooner but that can't be helped, just…just make sure he's safe."

Sirius hugged his godson one more time and looked down at him.

"You do The Marauders proud out there Harry, and have fun."

"Thanks Sirius, I will."

Harry was released from Sirius' death grip hug and turned to his grandfather and his young companion.

"Alright Harry, Martha time for us to go, thank you for listening to me Albus, we'll meet again."

Harry looked at the key he now held in his hand and then to the blue box that stood in front of him and then slid the key in the lock and turned it to open the door.

As the doors creaked open Harry was treated to his first look at the larger universe in the form of the immense inside's of the TARDIS.

"Wow" Harry breathed. "It's smaller on the outside."

The Doctor guffawed as Harry said the opposite of what most everyone said when they first viewed the TARDIS' interior.

"Let's get you some clothes Harry, you can only pull off the Arthur Dent look for so long before people call you on it."

Harry was left to his own devices to pick out his own clothes after his grandfather directed him to the impossibly large wardrobe. Harry never having been able to pick his own clothes, having always worn Dudley's cast offs spent several hours perusing through the clothing selections.

Some of the outfit's looked quite cool to him he almost picked a large scarf from one but decided against it, and was appalled at a certain outfit he saw, honestly, a coat with a rainbow of colors and patterns , pinned with a cat broach and a pair of gaudy yellow striped pants.

"You'd have to be insane and colorblind to wear a mess like that."

Harry muttered to himself.

When he came into the TARDIS control room he was wearing a black undershirt, a dark blue pinstripe vest, black slacks, a pair of greens trainers and he was pulling on a dark wizard robe that almost looked like a coat over the ensemble.

The Doctor and Martha looked at his new clothes as he walked in and The Doctor grinned and pointed at his grandson's face.

"You got your own brainy specs, I know you don't need them, cause I don't need mine either."

The Doctor laughed and pulled out his own pair of glasses.

"I've worn glasses most of my life, it felt strange not having any."

Harry said sheepishly, running his hand through his hair.

"Oi, you leave him alone Doctor, Harry looks quite a bit better with those than you do and he's not wearing them pompously like you do."

Martha interjected..

"I'll have you know my brainy specs make me feel 52.62 percent smarter Miss Jones."

The Doctor said as he wiggled his eyebrows at the doctor in training. Harry smiled at the banter between the two and sat down on a bench.

The Doctor got a slightly more serious look on his face as he spoke to Martha again.

"Are you sure about going home Martha?" The Doctor questioned Martha.

"You know I can't stay Doctor and you know why, I've got to get back to life, I didn't train to be a doctor for so long just to give up now."

The Doctor smiled his sad smile at her.

"Very well, right then , London, England, Earth 2007 here we come."

The Doctor turned a knob , released the handbrake, then flicked another switch and the TARDIS disappeared from Hogwarts.

A.N.- Please review after reading, I haven't been getting a lot of feedback on how people like the story or if they don't for the hits I get it, would be greatly appreciated and very helpful to me.


	8. Connection

-1As the Timelord duo waved to Martha as she exited the TARDIS, Harry turned to his grandfather.

"Where to then?"

The Doctor looked pensive for a moment then raised his finger in triumph.

"I've got it, we'll.."

Suddenly everything inside the TARDIS went wonky, Harry lost his footing and fell backwards into some wiring that gave him a minor jolt that caused his wild hair to go even more out of control. The Doctor being used to the constant problems in the TARDIS was only flung to the central console.

Harry stood his hair in many different directions and brushed some loose debris off of his robes, then looked to the center of the room to see his grandfather and a man that somehow felt familiar to him bump into each other and continue to move around as they both muttered apologies.

The two Doctors both then looked up at each other.

"What?"

The Doctor said staring at the other man.

An identical "What?" was all the response that The Doctor got.

"Who are you?" the older looking man asked The Doctor.

"Oh, brilliant!"

"I mean totally wrong universe goes bang in five minutes, but…brilliant."

"I'm The Doctor, who are you?"

The "older" Doctor huffed at Harry's grandfather.

"Yes, you are, you are The Doctor."

The "younger" Doctor replied

"Yes I am, I'm The Doctor." Old as Harry had decided to name him in his head replied.

"Oh good for you, Doctor, good for brilliant old you.:

Harry's grandfather said.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Old asked The Doctor, Harry felt that Old was correct in asking this because his grandfather was acting a bit like a retarded parrot.

"Um, Doctor, what's going on why is that old guy calling himself The Doctor too?"

Harry queried the older Timelord.

"That's me" The Doctor responded.

"Right." Harry said shaking his head.

"I'm going to go get a drink, have fun with yourself."

"Whatever the hell that means" Harry muttered as he turned and walked out of the control room to find the kitchen, he figured his grandfather could handle whatever the hell was going on by himself.

"Is that a pool?" Harry questioned himself as he walked past a room with what appeared to be a giant lake sized pool.

"Ahh kitchen" Harry walked in and grabbed a tea kettle that he saw, filled it with water and then glanced around the room to look for a place to heat it.

"Great tea kettle and water but no place to heat it, great kitchen Doctor."

Harry wandered back out into the hallways looking for a place to heat his water, of course completely forgetting that he was a wizard and that his wand was sitting in his pocket.

The first few rooms that Harry seemed to be bedrooms, the first room was littered with women's clothes that seemed to have been there for awhile.

The next room looked quite nice and unused with a large bed that covered half the room, Harry changed his mind about sleeping here in the future though as tentacles appeared from under the mattress grasping around the bed,

Harry shook his head at the oddities and kept walking through the TARDIS.

"Bloody giant place, would it kill him to put in maps with some you are here symbols on them."

Harry walked into a library with his tea kettle, when suddenly he felt the TARDIS shake and his vision went wonky again.

Harry sighed and followed the path back to the console room, hoping that something serious hadn't happened.

Harry arrived in the room several minutes later to find The Doctor fiddling with the console and he turned to see his grandson walk in with a tea kettle.

When Harry came towards the center of the room he spotted something that caught his attention on the side of the room and he went over to the device he thought he saw.

"Doctor, is there a reason why this hot plate is wired in over here instead of sitting in the kitchen?"

The Doctor scratched his head for a moment and thought about it.

"I'm sure I brought it in here for a reason , can't really remember what it was though."

Harry sighed again at his eccentric grandfather and placed his tea kettle on the hot plate that was wired onto another device.

"I hope this thing still works." Harry said as he protected his vulnerable areas and turned the hot plate on.

It didn't do anything out of the ordinary so Harry turned to his grandfather to question him.

"So who was that man? "Harry questioned.

"He said he was The Doctor and you told me he was you, which even with all the stuff I've seen in my life so far it doesn't make any sense to me."

"Well I suppose now is as good of time as any to explain a bit more to you about Timelords, first off, exactly as I said, that man was me, five me's ago to be exact."

Harry looked at him quizzically.

"Timelords when we die, are near death or just need to change, we regenerate , we change every cell in our body."

"I've regenerated nine times now, every Timelord has 12 regenerations."

The Doctor paused to let Harry absorb the information.

"You regenerated for the first time yesterday after that man killed you, you may not have noticed but Dumbledore told me you look a bit different than you were before the regeneration I can only assume your "magic" kept you the same since you're still developing."

"But how did I do it, I've been near death before and never regenerated, when I was twelve I was poisoned by a basilisk, if Fawkes hadn't cured me with his tears would I have regenerated?"

The Doctor looked down .

"No , my TARDIS arriving allowed you to regenerate, your death sent an echo throughout space and time that the TARDIS felt, it helped me find my way to you so that the TARDIS could help you regenerate."

"But then again you are the first Timelord who can channel psychic energy on the scale that you can."

"Psychic energy?" Harry questioned.

"Magic" The Doctor replied.

"The magic you use is an immense psychic and physical energy that you can tap into and control from your own body."

Harry was digesting the new information that The Doctor had given him.

"Regeneration, Voldemort would me a thousand times over for the power to bring himself back to life like that."

"How do you know so much about wizards Doctor?"

The Doctor thought for a moment. "I've been running into wizards for hundreds of years in my travels, back in the early days though, your lot weren't hidden like they are now."

Harry grinned. "Better not let any purebloods hear you say anything scientific about magic, for that would be downright muggle to them and they would try to lynch you."

"We need to refuel in Cardiff, I should have done it when I was here recently, but, well it slipped my mind." The Doctor started moving around the central console again.

"Cardiff?" Harry questioned.

"Is there are TARDIS gas station there or something?" Harry said jokingly.

"Well sort of." The Doctor replied.

"Cardiff is build on a rift in space and time, the rift was sealed in 1869, but there's still a scar there that bleeds energy, it's a perfect fuel for the TARDIS, so we park the TARDIS, open up the engines and soak up the radiation."

"First we need to get to Cardiff, come over here Harry and we can get you learning how to pilot the TARDIS."

Harry walked over and stood next to his grandfather at the console.

"Hold down that button Harry." Harry pointed to the first one he saw.

"No, the red one next to the bicycle pump." The Doctor pointed.

"Excellent." The Doctor said as his grandson found the button.

"Now hold that down till it turns green, and when it does pull that lever right next to it."

Harry nodded and started staring at the button he was holding down as The Doctor went around activating parts of the console.

"Right then, Cardiff." The Doctor grinned, the TARDIS started to dematerialize and then Harry's tea kettle started whistling. The button Harry had been holding turned green, so Harry released the button, pulled the lever and then ran over to grab his whistling kettle.

"Heat!" The Doctor said suddenly as Harry was turning off the hotplate.

"I was incubating an egg on that hot plate, now quickly Harry turn the crank right there."

Harry did just that while holding his hot tea kettle and then the TARDIS stopped shaking.

"Is the ride usually that bumpy Doctor?"

"Usually more so." The Doctor replied.

"A TARDIS is meant to have six pilots, I've done enough modification recently that it can be done by little old me, but having an extra hand always helps."

"Opening the engines now soaking in that rift energy."

"Do you have any tea Doctor?"

The Doctor thought about it for a moment and then responded.

"Nope"

"Right, I guess I should have asked about that before I started heating the water."

Harry sighed and walked over to the TARDIS doors, he poked his head out, it was night time.

He then proceeded to pour the hot water on the concrete outside the TARDIS and then came back inside and set the kettle back on the hot plate.

"So, Doctor how was talking to yourself?" Harry questioned.

"Oh, it was brilliant." The Doctor replied.

"Almost blew a hole in the space-time continuum the exact size of Belgium, but brilliant all the same."

"Now, Harry are you ready for the main attraction?"

"Definitely." Harry said as he walked back to his grandfather's side.

"It will take quite a bit of lying, preparation and a lot of messing about in time, but it'll certainly be worth it" The Doctor flipped a lever to cause the TARDIS to travel through time and they disappeared from Cardiff.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

"We welcome you all for a new year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said from the front podium.

"I would like all of you to join me in welcoming our new Defense against the dark arts teacher, who has graciously taken off from work at the Ministry to teach here."

The Headmaster motioned to the young man at the end of the head table. "Jonathan Sullivan."

The man stood and waved at all of the new students and then sat back down.

"Tuck in." The headmaster said as he sat back in his seat.

Dumbledore looked across the great hall, knowing that these students would all likely be affected by Voldemort, glancing over at the Slytherin table he saw the young men and women who would soon be coerced into or willingly would join the dark lord's service.

Dumbledore then looked to the other side of the hall seeing a group of Gryffindor's that were already a tight knit group who would likely stand against the darkness, Dumbledore sighed and went back to eating his food hoping war would hold off for the children's sakes.

As everyone in the hall were finishing their meals Dumbledore stood again to make another announcement to the school.

"We have one more matter to attend to before retiring for the night."

Dumbledore motioned to the end of the head table again. "Professor Sullivan has brought his son with him for schooling this year, after having been home schooled I would like you to all join me in welcoming him as he is sorted into a house."

The young man stood and walked over to the stool that still had the sorting hat resting on it and picked up the hat placing it on his head as he sat on the stool.

The hat deliberated for a few moments before loudly announcing to the hall.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The young man placed the hat back on the stool as he stood up, gave a grin to his father and turned to walk over to the Gryffindor table his green eyes twinkling with happiness.

He sat down next to a red haired girl that had a prefect badge pinned to her robes.

"Lily Evans fifth year prefect." The girl introduced herself as the new boy sat down beside her.

"Harry Sullivan." The black haired boy said as he smiled at the girl.

"Pleased to meet you."

**A.N.**

**Please review, the reviews and PM's I received after my last chapter kicked me into gear writing this chapter, thank you for reading.**


	9. Time to Pretend

Z

"Welcome to Hogwarts on behalf of the Gryffindor house Harry." Lily said to Harry diplomatically. "You're the first student that I've seen sorted later than first year in my four years here."

"Thanks." Harry said with a grin. "My father did some research on the last student to be sorted after first year and apparently the last one was a student who had fallen through time and had to live out the rest of his life from 1869 onward." Harry laughed on the inside knowing that the last student sorted after first year was also a time traveler as well.

"Really someone fell through time?" Lily said in awe. "I've done some research on time turners and their uses but those can only be used for several hours travel at a time, did your father say when the student fell through from?"

"No he said that the student had to swear an unbreakable vow to never say anything important about the future, apparently The Department of Mysteries is very serious about preventing paradoxes even though time travelers don't appear that often." Harry answered his future mother.

"That is so interesting, does Professor Sullivan know a lot about The Department of Mysteries?"

Lily asked in excitement. "If so I would love to talk to him about what he is allowed to talk about, time travel and the other mysteries of the universe have always been so interesting to me."

Harry smiled at her and answered. "I'm sure my father would love to talk to **you **about his work, most people can't comprehend what he means."

Harry and Lily chatted for several more minutes until they were interrupted by a voice from behind them. "Hello." said the voice, Harry turned to face it and saw the amber eyes of his future teacher.

"Remus Lupin, I'm the other fifth year prefect along with Lily."

Remus extended his hand to Harry who grasped it and shook the young werewolf's hand.

"Harry Sullivan, nice to meet you Remus."

"Those three over there." Remus said pointing to the three boys making noise at the end of the table. "They're your new roommates James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."

"Thank you for welcoming me Remus, I have to go talk to my father, I'll catch up with you in a bit." Harry then turned back to Lily. "Thank you for keeping me company Lily, I'll talk to my father about that conversation and get back to you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Oh thank you Harry, have a good first night at Hogwarts." Lily said and went back to eating her meal.

Harry excused himself from the table and walked back over to the head table where his grandfather was also standing up, the two Timelords both walked off into the side hall to talk.

"I met her, I met my mother, I still can't believe this and I bet you cannot wait until your first defense class with her." The Doctor glanced inside the great hall to see his daughter sitting at the Gryffindor table finishing her dinner and talking with Remus Lupin.

"When I talked to her I mentioned your fictional work in The Department of Mysteries about time travel she said that she wanted to talk to you about your work." Harry informed his grandfather happily.

"Brilliant." The Doctor replied. "I may have made mistakes, but I'm going to make sure she knows that I love her and will be there for her before long." The Doctor paused and looked grim.

"You're dreading telling her everything about you aren't you grandfather, but don't worry it will work out, look at us." Harry said reading his grandfather's feelings.

The Doctor stared at Harry in shock, not only had Harry sensed his emotions but he had called him grandfather for the first time. "You're right Harry we'll work it out. Thank you, it looks like the rest of the students are leaving , you better get with it and follow your roommates." Harry hugged his grandfather and walked off to go join his new roommates.

"I hope you're right Harry I've lost too much I don't want to lose Lily before I get to know her." The Doctor whispered to himself.

"Remus." Harry called out and the young werewolf who had been chatting with his friends turned to face him. "I was hoping you would be able to show me the way to the dorms."

The other Marauders stopped talking when Harry got closer and Remus answered Harry.

"I actually have to show the first years the way around the castle, so James, Sirius and Peter will have to show you."

"Harry Sullivan nice to meet you guys." Harry said as he extended his hand to his future father.

James shook his hand and said. "Have fun with the firsties Remus, we'll make sure that Harry gets to the dorm.

James was the first to break the silence as they made their way silently to the Gryffindor common room. "So your dad's the new Defense teacher, that's… nice" James said.

Harry arched an eyebrow at his father's awkward conversation starter and replied. "Yeah it's nice, I suppose, he's been teaching me for some time now."

The group reached the portrait of the fat lady and James said the password "Chimera" and the portrait swung open to allow them in.

"So Harry why didn't you start Hogwarts first year?" James questioned his future offspring as they stepped through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room.

Harry paused for a moment recalling his fabricated history and answered . "Dad didn't want me going away, he had only just found out about me right before I was supposed to go to Hogwarts and didn't want me to go off now that he had found me."

"Found you?" Peter questioned from behind him.

"My father didn't know I existed until he found out from an obituary that my mother had died and that her son survived her, he saw what my name was, came to find me and he took me away with him, the rest is history and I'd rather not talk about." Harry told Peter as they walked, the history he had given was a combination of fact and fiction, The Doctor had found out about Harry from an obituary and once Harry had been found, The Doctor did take him away but those were the only real facts about Harry's past. Once the other boys heard Harry's tone after his answer they decided not to push the question any further.

"So what did your father do at the ministry Harry, Dumbledore said he came from there." Sirius asked . "He was a researcher in the Department of Mysteries." This was also technically true because The Doctor had accidentally arrived in the Department of Mysteries and had researched a Time-Turner he had stolen from the Department and did heavy research to make sure that they could not be used to alter the timeline enough to cause any lasting effects. During his research he had discovered that while the magical people of earth had discovered rudimentary time-travel in the form of Time-Turners, the power only allowed several hours of travel into the past and meddling with so little amount of time a person would only be able to effect the time-line enough to cause minor changes that would right themselves. After his extensive research The Doctor decided that he would let the Time-Turners exist instead of destroying them, this decision would of course allow his grandson make his first foray into time-travel and save the life of his godfather.

As the group arrived into their dormitories they all started unpacking their trunks, but Harry just stared happily at the young Marauders who had not yet been effected by the war, Harry then walked over the only be that didn't have a trunk at the base of it and started rooting around in his pockets for his shrunken trunk.

Remus walked into his dorm room after having dropped the new first years at their dorm to see his new roommate removing an absurd amount of items from his robe pockets. First a rubber duck joined the pile , a cup, a bottle of blue glowing liquid, a rubber ball , a clock radio a box of marshmallow Peeps and finally a shrunken trunk. "Oh hello Remus." Harry said as he noticed the prefect staring at him.

"Did you cast a space expansion charm on your robes Harry? I've heard they're notoriously difficult to cast, especially on extremely small spaces." Remus asked.

"No." Harry responded with a massive grin. "They're just bigger on the inside."

How that was different from a space expansion charm confused Remus, and if he had asked Harry would have inundated the poor boy with technical talk that would make no sense to Remus, which would be compounded by the fact that Harry barely knew how to make things dimensionally transcendent. But Remus let the comment slide and decided that Harry was just a strange person.

The boys all chatted for awhile , Sirius had told a story about his summer and how he had pranked his cousins when they had come to the Black Manor over the summer, this conversation quickly turned to James mocking Sirius about his hidden lust for his cousin Narcissa and then the two friends started hexing each other and Sirius chased James down the stairs down into the common room with Peter scampering behind them to watch the fallout.

"Get used to that happening." Remus commented as the two rambunctious fifth years ran out. "Either James will say Sirius lusts after his cousin Narcissa or Sirius will make fun how jealous James is about Lily's friendship with one of the Slytherin's in our year, Severus Snape and how Snape is more likely to date Lily than he ever is." Harry's head snapped over to stare at Remus who had his back turned and was removing things from his trunk, Snape was friends with his mother? How the hell had Sirius and Remus never told him that in the future.

"I'm going to get some sleep Remus, I want to be rested up for my first day of classes, thanks for welcoming me." Remus turned to see that Harry had already pulled his curtains and laid down.

Harry woke with a start, he had just had a nightmare about Cedric being murdered and Voldemort returning, when he was asleep he often remembered the details of that night vividly, but when he was awake it all felt like it had happened to himself, a side effect of the regeneration Harry supposed. Harry sighed and pulled the curtains back from his bed to see that the Marauders had fallen asleep, Harry stood and put a robe on over his pajamas and grabbed his watch from his primary robes to check the time. Harry ran his fingers over the cover of the fob watch, it was covered in symbols from Gallifrey, he had asked his grandfather if the symbols meant anything, The Doctor told him that they were just fancy designs put on the watch by Gallifreyan watchmakers. Harry's grandfather had then relayed a story of how he had accidentally stolen a large collection of these watches from Gallifrey, how anyone could steal over a thousand watches was beyond Harry, but he figured it was similar to how his grandfather had "borrowed" the TARDIS.

Harry opened the watch, it was 10:45 he had only slept several hours night since his regeneration, not that he really minded it but sometimes he would have preferred to be able to sleep a bit longer at night time.

Harry pocketed his watch and pulled a key from his pocket and slipped it around his neck, a silent Lumos later and Harry walked down into the common room, he stood in front of the dwindling fire staring at the coals, several months he had used this fireplace to talk to Sirius during the Tri-Wizard tournament, it felt so long ago, but it also had not yet happened. Harry sighed and left the common room , he kept on having memories pop up that made him feel like he was recalling something that happened to him centuries ago, twenty minutes later Harry arrived at his grandfather's quarters. "Edible ball bearings" Harry said and a portrait of a man dressed in 19th century muggle clothing stared at Harry for a moment before swinging open to allow access, The Doctor had laughed when he was allowed to choose a portrait to guard his quarters, because the portrait was in fact a portrait of him during his 8th incarnation that had been gathering dust since it was made several hundred years ago.

Harry walked into the room and past an unused bed, pulled the key he had hanging around his neck off and inserted the key into the lock, when the doors opened Harry saw his grandfather standing in place, playing with a yo-yo with his mouth hanging open as he stared at it.

Harry let out a loud guffaw as he saw the vacant expression on the Timelord's face, which caused The Doctor to mess up the trick he was currently trying to do and wrap the yo-yo around his legs.

"Harry!" The Doctor exclaimed disentangling himself from his yo-yo and placing it back in his pocket.

"Bored grandfather?" Harry smirked

"I know it was my idea but what was I thinking? I'm going stir crazy sitting around here already" Harry laughed at his grandfather again, he couldn't believe how impatient the man could get.

"We've been here less than a week ." Harry said to the older Timelord.

"I know but things happen when I stay in one place for too long I can't even remember the last time I hung around in one place for so long, why it was…" The Doctor paused for a moment before his eyes settled on Harry. "Oh, wait, Lily" he said softly.

Harry knew talking about his mother was hard for The Doctor, it was hard for Harry too but he had not yet given up on the idea of saving his parents, even though his grandfather had harshly told him that an event like that would be unchangeable.

"Like you said though grandfather, we'll be taking a trip this weekend, let you stretch your legs through time." The Doctor as mature as he was blew a raspberry at his grandson and responded.

"That we will Harry, if you want to read it now the manual for the TARDIS is in the library."

"Brilliant! I'll be there if you need me." Harry said as he ran past his grandfather. "Don't forget, breakfast starts at 7:00 and classes at 8:30 grandfather." Harry passed through the exit of the console room and ran straight to the library, straight meaning through several long hallways, a pool and a room filled with stolen fob watches.

Harry arrived in the large library and found the TARDIS manual sitting on the first table inside the room, the manual was about a foot thick and had "REVISED" scrawled in indelible ink across it. His grandfather had explained to him that the TARDIS controls had been heavily modified by him over the years.

After having read the manual several times and grasping the basic idea of how the TARDIS was piloted, Harry pulled his fob watch from his robe pocket and looked at the time, the watch read 6:00 and he had decided since he had read the manual enough to make his eyes bleed and breakfast was starting in an hours he would make his way back to the Gryffindor dorms to pretend he had slept there all night.

Harry walked into the console room and heard his grandfather muttering underneath the panels below his feet. "It's just past six Doctor." Harry yelled down to his grandfather. "You're not making that manual obsolete down there are you?" The Doctor poked his head up from the floor.

"Of course not, I'll see you at breakfast." The Doctor then went back down into the mess that was underneath the floor.

Harry left his grandfather's quarters and slung his TARDIS key around his neck to avoid detection by Filch, Harry understood the general idea of how the key kept people from seeing him but The Doctor had said that he needed to teach him more jiggery-pokery before Harry would truly understand how a key with a cell phone part could create a perception filter around him. Harry didn't mind not knowing exactly how it worked as his grandfather had promised to eventually teach him everything he knew, especially since the key was more convenient than walking around covered with an invisibility cloak.

"Chimera" Harry said to the portrait loudly as he reached the Gryffindor common room and stepped through the portrait. Harry reached his dorm room walked to his bed, slipped under that covers and closed his curtains, waiting for his roommates to wake.


	10. Life on Mars

Harry saw his roommates start to stir. "Finally." He muttered , it was past seven in the morning and he had been waiting for them to awake for almost an hour, only sleeping several hours a night gave Harry plenty of extra time to learn, but waiting for normal people to wake was going to be a chore for him at school.

Remus was the first to rise, the sleepy werewolf looked over and saw his new roommate sitting at the end of his bed shooting sparks in a variety of shapes out of his wand, looking very bored and at the same time reading a book. "Morning, Harry." Remus said as he slid out of bed and into his slippers.

"Morning Remus, I was just about to go down for breakfast, I'll save you guys a spot down there." Harry then leapt to his feet slipping his wand back up his sleeve and his book seemed to have disappeared from his hand.

Harry strolled down the hallway slowly reading his book as he walked, all the while dodging water balloons that Peeves was throwing at him. Peeves was getting quite annoyed that the new student was sidestepping or hitting all of his balloons with spells, finally Harry stopped reading and looked up at the poltergeist. "Thank you for this Peeves." Harry said as he cast a spell and sent the water balloon at Peeves and transfigured the contents of the balloon from water to stink sap which then broke covering Peeves.

"I'll get you Sully." Peeves screeched as he retreated from the new student through a portrait leaving the stink sap behind. Harry smiled at the portrait as he vanished the sap and continued on his way to breakfast.

The Marauders arrived in the great hall fifteen minutes later to see Harry sitting near the end of the Gryffindor table reading his book and slowly finishing off his breakfast.

"Hi Harry." Peter squeaked as they arrived at the table and took their place to his left. Harry smiled at the group and set his book on the table so he could talk to his future father, friends and enemy.

"So Harry, we didn't get to talk much since you went to bed so early, so I've got one extremely important question for you." James' face took an extremely serious look. "What quidditch team do you support?"

Harry snorted. "Wow you had me going there, I thought you were serious."

Sirius raised a finger and put his arm in the air only to have Remus punch him on the shoulder and shake his head. "Fine." Sirius muttered angrily. Harry knew exactly why Remus had done that, Sirius had used the serious joke once.

Harry thought for a moment trying to think of a quidditch team that didn't suck that he knew of. "Puddlemere, I guess" Harry said, remembering Oliver Wood telling him that he would be reserve keeper for the team during the quidditch world cup and no one in their right mind would support the Chudley Cannons, who were the first team that came to his mind. "Brilliant." James responded. "I've been a Puddlemere fan since I was a kid, my Dad used to take me to games all the time, and then of course I found out about the Superfan Sisters of yesteryear." Harry had no idea what that meant never having heard of Puddlemere before Oliver Wood mentioned them. "Sirius is a Tornadoes fan, Remus thinks he is too civilized for quidditch and Peter is a right mad one, Cannon's supporter he is." Harry snorted, for a man who jumped ship to whoever he thought was the best, being a Cannon's fan was surprising.

"I saw you talking to Evans yesterday, just so you know she doesn't date, believe me I've asked her loads of times and she always says no." Harry hoped this was going to be the only time his father warned him about his mother, after all it would be very strange to have to deal with getting into a pissing contest with his father over his own mother.

"Don't worry James." Harry smirked. "I felt your eyes burning into the back of my head when I was sitting next to Lily last night, not to mention you sent Remus over to interrupt us and see if I was a threat."

James ran his hand through his hair sheepishly, embarrassed that he had been caught and Remus looked ashamed that he had allowed James to talk him into it and that Harry had knew it. "Ha ha Jamesy boy looks like Harry caught you" Sirius said while slapping his best friend on the back, at the end of the bench Peter was quietly snickering with Sirius. "Besides you need to give up on Evans, play the field like me." James snorted. "Oh yes, like the time you were caught snogging your cousin Narcissa in a broom closet last year, if that's your idea of playing the field I want no part of it." Sirius went red in the face and Harry laughed out loud at James' comeback, he had heard James make fun of Sirius last night, but he didn't think it was true, oh how he would mock Sirius when he got back to his time. Suddenly Harry was struck by how odd that statement was, "his time" but he supposed he really didn't have a time that he was from anymore, being a Time lord and all.

"You know that was an accident. I was in the wrong closet , I didn't know it was her till you opened the closet." Sirius said testily.

"So you say, but we see the way you look at her sometimes, that quiet longing of forbidden love."

Remus said mischievously. Sirius was muttering under his breath as they all started to serve themselves breakfast.

Harry finished off his breakfast and went back to reading. Harry sat in relative silence as the Marauders joked and laughed to his left while he waited for his mother to arrive to breakfast, when he saw her walk towards him he waved her down and she came to sit by him. This had the effect of getting James' attention. "Evans I know that you really want to go out with me, so why don't you come sit next to me and we can quit this little game of cat and mouse between us."

"I would sooner kiss the Whomping Willow Potter." Lily said as she gave James a withering glare.

"Good morning Harry, I'm sorry that you have to share a dorm with a cretin like James Potter, I hope you slept well, even with that arrogant ass."

Harry was shocked to his core, Lily hated James Potter, how the hell was he going to be born in five years with that kind of animosity. "I slept like a baby, thank you." Harry answered as he processed that his mother seemed to hate his father and what that meant to him. "What book are you reading?" Lily asked him after she had shocked him into silence, Harry then displayed the cover to her that read.

**The Origins of The Universe**

_Oolon Colluphid._

"He got it wrong in the first line, my father says, but he kept the book anyway, said he got it from a friend named Arthur."

"Sounds interesting, would you mind if I borrowed it when you're done?"

"Not at all." Harry replied, he then flipped through the pages with his thumb and handed it to Lily.

"There you go, I don't know why father doesn't like it so much, for the time it was written it was quite groundbreaking, even if it was a bit wrong. When you're done with it just bring it to my father." Harry smiled at Lily as he handed her the book.

Harry checked his watch it was eight ten, he had been talking with Lily for quite awhile, they had twenty minutes before class and Harry had something he wanted to check on beforehand.

"I'll see all of you in Defense." Harry said as he stood from the table. "I forgot that I need to grab something before class."

Harry slid his TARDIS key around his neck as soon as the coast was clear outside of the great hall, he was enjoying essentially having a notice-me-not charm that he could always slip around his neck, he was going to wear this all the time if he went pack to school in the future.

Harry arrived at Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and walked to the sink that hid the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. He concentrated on the image of a snake in his mind and then hissed "_Open._" at the sink. The sink slid away and Harry looked down the dark shaft, It looked as it had in the future, and if possible a bit dirtier than before, he supposed the basilisk slithering through it could have scraped a bit of the muck away, he would have to investigate when he had more time, as his class would be starting soon.

Harry walked out and away from the bathroom to make his way to the defense classroom for his grandfather's first Hogwarts lesson. As he reached the classroom Harry slipped his key from around his neck and placed it in his pocket and walked into the classroom to see his grandfather.

The Doctor was frantically running around the front of the classroom placing items all around that he had brought from the TARDIS to make the place look more "Wizardy" as The Doctor has said.

"Well." Harry said loudly. "Maybe instead of playing with your yo-yo last night you should have been preparing for class so you wouldn't be running around like a chicken with their head cut off."

The Doctor stopped his running and turned to stare at his grandson. "Yes of course but I was going for a personal record with the yo-yo."

"And after you were done with that?" Harry questioned.

"Well after I got done with my yo-yo I went out into the hall outside my room and I.." The Doctor trailed off.

"You what?" Harry asked.

"I argued with my portrait until I realized what time it was." Harry looked at his grandfather in shock. "You argued with yourself for hours?"

"One day you will understand it Harry, he was so bloody annoying, thinking he was better at everything than me.

Harry just shook his head and hoped that he never ended up arguing with a portrait of himself and started to help his grandfather place things around the classroom.

"Also I'm quite nervous about teaching." The Doctor suddenly said.

"Doctor, you have technology from billions of years in the future that can easily mimic most magical effects and Martha said you were quite brilliant at channeling psychic energy against that Master bloke and you went on for yours about channeling ambient magic through a wand with effort." Harry said to the nervous Time lord.

"Ok I admit I'm prepared for teaching, I'm not prepared to teach Lily however." The Doctor said with a sigh. "I'm afraid that I'll disappoint her if I don't teach well, she has no idea who I am yet and I'm still nervous about it."

The Doctor walked over to his grandson and hugged him. "I don't think I could go through with this without you here, but I promise you I will tell Lily who I am before the end of this year and we will go from there, I just hope she understands."

Harry nodded as his grandfather released him. "If she's anything like me grandfather, she will accept it and move forward. She will of course immediately or eventually get angry with you and may be pissed for quite awhile, if you remember how I reacted awhile after you told me."

The Doctor adopted a look of fear on his face, remembering exactly how Harry had reacted after having suppressed his emotions for several months and then finally snapping, Rassilon he did not want to deal with another emotional Time lord flipping out on him or in his daughters case Time lady.

The Doctor gulped. "What do you say we scrap this plan and just kidnap Lily, I've never been averse to an accidental kidnapping. After traveling for awhile she will get used to the idea a lot quicker."

"You know Doctor for someone who has faced the end of the universe as many times as you, you sure can be a coward about the small things." Harry said mockingly to his grandfather.

"Coward? Coward!?" The Doctor screeched. "If I recall when you decided to get angry at me you burnt off my favorite eyebrow and blew up half of one of my labs."

Harry smiled as if fondly remembering it. "I still say your right eyebrow is not your favorite, you are just trying to make me feel guilty about it and it's not as if you didn't grow that eyebrow back a week later."

The Doctor rubbed his rather new eyebrow and sulkily replied. "It was my favorite eyebrow, this one looks the same, but it doesn't feel the same and if Lily's anything like her mother." The Doctor paused. "She will make me pay for it and I have become rather attached to this body.

"You are so vain grandfather." Harry muttered as he started summoning "Wizardy" items to place around the classroom.

**A.N: Please Read and Review.**

**I've got a lot of new ideas for the story, but with a new job I've been quite distracted but even with that I hope to start updating at a regular interval.**

_Antioch._


	11. Who wants to live forever?

"The Dark Arts!" The Doctor said loudly. "Can anyone tell me what they are?"

Several students raised their hands, but The Doctor pointed to the greasy haired Slytherin student sitting next to his daughter.

"The Dark Arts," said Snape, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible."

Harry snorted with held in laughter from his seat at Snape's answer, he sounded almost exactly as he had when Harry was in his first Potion's class.

"A bit dramatic Mr. Snape, but yes with the rise of this so called Lord Voldemort, Dark Arts are on the rise. My job as your Defense Against the Dart Arts teacher is to prepare you to be able to defend yourselves against the rising darkness, multi-headed beast that it is." The Doctor's mask of seriousness fell from his face and was replaced by his usual cheerful grin. "All seriousness aside, we will have some fun in class while learning and at the end of the year we will get to have a little class dueling tournament and this." The Doctor pulled a glowing and pulsing sphere from his pocket and held it out for the class to see. "Will be the prize, you may be wondering amongst yourselves right now what exactly this orb does, I however will only tell you that it's shiny and does stuff, only the winner will be told what it truly does, so incentive for everybody to learn everything they can."

The Doctor looked at his grandson, winked then pocketed the orb and starting teaching his first Hogwarts lesson.

"Your Dad was brilliant Harry." James said loudly to Harry as they left the classroom.

"All of you better be ready to lose to me when the tournament comes at the end of this year."

"Oh yes I'm sure you will do excellently Potter, except that you cannot use your gang to outnumber your opponent in a real duel." Snape said as he walked past the Marauder's sneering. "And what will you do Snivellus?" Sirius retorted next to James. "Hope that people slip on your grease if they get to close to you?"

"Can't even win a verbal battle by yourself Potter, such a shame." Snape said venomously as he turned partially billowing his robes as he turned the corner.

Greasy git, Harry thought as Snape walked away, he must practice his robe billowing every chance he gets.

Remus had prepared Harry for potions, telling him that the Slytherin head of house was not very biased in class, but loved to invite the best, brightest and most well connected students to parties to brag to them about former students and then forget the names of most everyone else. Harry figured that any teacher would be better than a greasy bat that insulted him at every turn. Speaking of greasy bats, Snape was already in the classroom when they arrived, glaring at the group of fifth year Gryffindors. Obviously he had perfected his usual glare sometime in the future because it had nothing on his glare in the future, or maybe the glare wasn't as effective when it was coming from someone your own age instead of a grown man glaring at an eleven year old child.

Harry sat by himself several seats in front of his dorm mates who were always grouped together apparently, as Remus was quite good at potions while Peter was quite rubbish and no one trusted James or Sirius to not purposefully ruin a potion enough to be their partner.

Harry pulled his cauldron and a book from his bag and waited for the teacher to arrive.

Harry saw someone sit next to him out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Lily setting her bag down and turning to face him.

"Hello Harry." Lily said as Harry looked up from his book.

"Hi Lily, did you enjoy my father's class?" Harry said as he slipped a book that could change the future of the world if anyone got their hands on it into his pocket.

"Oh yes much better than Defense last year, hopefully your father keeps teaching, every other Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has left by the end of the year." Lily said with a sigh.

"Huh." Harry said eloquently. "I wonder if the position is cursed?" Harry knew that all his teacher's for Defense had left by the end of the year as well, whether it be from death by face touching, self obliviation, having your Lycanthropy revealed, being locked in your own trunk for a year or killing a student and being revealed as an insane Death Eater.

"Who would want to curse a teaching position?" Lily questioned, as the idea was quite absurd.

Harry shrugged, he really had no idea why someone would curse a teaching position or even how one would curse something non-tangible it seemed quite juvenile, but it also made Harry worry about what could happen to his grandfather this year.

Horace Slughorn walked into the classroom to start the Potion's lesson and after telling stories about one of his famous former students, he finally gave the students brewing instructions so they could begin.

"Is he always such a blowhard?" Harry whispered to Lily as they started getting out the ingredients for their potion.

"Yes" Lily whispered back as she rolled her eyes. "But he throws parties for the students he likes and they can be really fun."

"Right, Strengthening Solution." Harry said. "Let's get to work."

As Harry bottled the potion he smiled at Lily. Working with his mother was like working with Hermione, but without the constant nagging and complete and utter lack of tact.

Harry wrote their names on the flask and took it up to Slughorn's desk.

"Mr. Sullivan." Harry heard a loud voice say from behind him, he turned and looked down slightly and saw his Potion's professor beaming at him with a large grin.

"Our first post first year sorting in over a century, I've been told your father has been teaching you before now."

"Yes sir." Harry responded.

"Several of my past students went into work at The Department of Mysteries, but none of them have ever worked in something so interesting as temporal mechanics, but never had I had a current student with Unspeakable training." Harry had of course not had an ounce of Unspeakable training and had no idea where Slughorn had heard that rumor, but he was not going to disabuse the teacher of that notion.

"Quite a feather in your cap my dear boy." Slughorn said to the young Time Lord as if he had known him since he was born. "I would like to invite you to a gathering next week, your lab partner will of course be there, such a smart girl."

Harry nodded at the man. "Thank you sir I would love to attend." Harry suddenly had a strange vision of a party that he would never attend with a wide-eyed blonde girl that he did not know. Harry shook the vision from his eyes, since he had regenerated he had been getting strange visions, echoes of events that might have happened had The Doctor had not arrived in his life, that possible future was disappearing and seemed to still try to reach Harry. Harry turned from Slughorn and went to go sit next to Lily, as he sat down the back of the classroom was rocked with and explosion, he turned and saw Peter falling to the ground rolling around to put out the fire that was on the front of his robes. Harry and Lily both glanced at each other and let out a laugh at the sight in the back of the classroom as Sirius and James were now "Helping" by soaking Peter's robes with sprays of water from their wands.

Class was released and Slughorn was yelling at Peter for disrupting the classroom.

Harry walked with Lily as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch and Harry told her of Slughorn's mistaken impression that he had been trained in The Department of Mysteries and that he had then invited him to the year's first "Slug Club" meeting as Remus had previously called it.

"So how do you like the book so far Lily?" Harry asked as he was finishing the sandwich on his plate.

"Oh it's quite funny, when you first gave it to me I assumed that it was non-fiction, but then I started reading it."

Harry grinned like he knew something Lily did not, which he did so the grin was perfectly reasonable. "Who said it was fictional?"

Lily looked at Harry as if he had sprouted a second head.

"The book talks about alien cultures like they are a matter of fact, right away it mentions a race of beings who have the ability to travel through time that the author said have existed since almost the beginning of the Universe, humans can barely make it to the moon."

Harry still wore the same grin on his face. "Sure humans cannot leave Earth now but you didn't check the copyright date of the book."

Lily took the book out of her bag and opened it to the front of the book. "This cannot be right Harry, this book says it was published in the year 3000 by Infinidim Enterprises Publishing, Mutter's Spiral. How can that not be a joke Harry?"

"I just remembered I've got a thing with some people in a place." Harry said as he grabbed another sandwich from the table. "See you later Lily." Harry waved as he walked away.

"What a strange boy." Lily muttered as she watched the retreating form of the new student.

Harry spaced out all through Transfiguration getting the spell correct on his first try and then laying his head on his table through the rest of class, waiting for the day to end so he could explore The Chamber of Secrets. As class ended Harry quickly stood up and left the class slipping his TARDIS key around his neck and started walking towards the entrance to the hidden chamber.

Harry stared at the snake on the sink and then hissed. "_open"_ The sink slid away and looking down the dank, dark hole he had suddenly had an idea. "_stairs"_ Harry said in a hiss and suddenly stairs started appearing , down like a corkscrew in the hole.

"Wish I had thought of that during second year." Harry muttered as he stepped onto the stairs. Hissing for the entrance to close as he started his descent.

Harry walked into the expansive chamber that he had been in once before, or after but before, there was no giant shed snake skin at the entrance this time and Harry was hoping that meant that the basilisk would be hibernating.

Harry slipped on his peril sensitive sunglasses and pocketed his others, hoping that these glasses would work like the box he found them in said. Harry used a mirror to glance around as he walked backwards, everything seemed to be okay, the basilisk was nowhere in sight.

"Well here goes nothing." As Harry repeated the phrase he had heard Tom Riddle speak when he was first here. "_Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four._"

"Humble man that Slytherin." Harry said to himself reverting to English, Harry had not noticed before but the founder of the Slytherin house must have needed a chamber of this size to contain his massive ego. Harry stepped forward as the mouth of the statue slid open and came face to face with a basilisk.

"Oh crap."

**AN: I've been having a bit of writer's block so it was a bit of a struggle to get this out before the new year, hopefully something will spark a good idea in me, In the mean time I'm going to rewatch The End of Time a couple more times waiting for Sat. to watch part 2. Going to be sad to see David Tennant go, but he will fortunately continue to act in my story.**


	12. Space Oddity

The Doctor sat in the TARDIS, searching the index for a book that would provide hints about Time Lords, but did not reveal any future events, little did he know his grandson had already given a book that did just that to his daughter already.

He wanted to gradually ease his daughter into the idea of alien's existing and that she technically was an alien even if she was born on this planet and then he would reveal who he was to her.

The plan he had in his head was stupidly complicated and would probably cause more trouble than just telling Lily straight out that he was her father.

The Doctor found a book that would work for his purposes, the book was a large textbook about temporal physics that mentioned the Time Lords as a myth to explain how time travel was invented and since there was no longer a trace of Time Lords many planets did believe his race to be nothing more than a myth, but this book would do well enough as an introduction for them.

"Maybe Harry's right, maybe I should just get it over with, tell her everything I can."

The Doctor said to himself as he set down the book on the bench next to the TARDIS console and started flipping switches and turning knobs on the console and the TARDIS faded away and reappeared in a suburb in Surrey, in the backyard of a house he once lived in.

The Doctor knocked on the door and stood with his hands clasped behind his back while he waited for someone to answer. A young blonde woman opened the door. "Yes?" she said shortly. "Can I help you?" The younger Petunia Evans obviously was not in a very good mood. "Is Mrs. Evans in?" The words slightly sticking in his throat, even after his abandonment of his wife he felt very possessive of her and did not like the fact that she had been married to a different man.

"I'll get her, MUM!" Petunia yelled. "There's a man here to see you." She then pushed past The Doctor and walked away from the house.

The Doctor had a huge smile that was threatening to split his face as he saw a beautiful auburn haired woman descending the steps, he could not help but feel joy seeing his wife walking towards him, this was the first time he had seen her since he had come to the hospital after his regeneration when Lily was born, he had missed her with all of his hearts, but she would not know who he was.

"Hello can I help you?" Rose asked as she arrived at the front door.

"Yes Mrs. Evans my name is The Doctor, I'm a teacher at Lily's school, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few moments." The words came out as he nervously shifted his feet on the front porch.

"Of course." Rose said with a gentle smile. "Come inside, can I get you a drink Doctor… I apologize I did not get your last name."

"No thank you and it's just The Doctor." The Doctor said as he followed Rose into a well furnished living room.

Rose sat on a couch opposite from the chair that The Doctor took a seat in.

"Oh I am sorry Doctor, I know your world is quite different, I was quite shocked when I heard the name of Skullrip from a goblin teller at Gringott's Lily's first year."

She said afraid that she had offended him.

The Doctor smiled at the woman. "No worries Mrs. Evans, I'm unique among wizards in my name, as I picked my own name. The reason I am here Mrs. Evans does not have anything to do with Lily's schooling per say, the reason I am here is because of Lily's father."

Rose's face fell a little when he said that, her smile slipping. "I'm sorry Doctor, but this year Lily's father and I have separated, I can give you his address and number if you need to speak with him." Rose started to stand to grab a pen and paper from a side table to write down the information for The Doctor.

"No Mrs. Evans, I need to speak with you about Lily's biological father, John Smith."

Rose fell back onto the couch as if she had been physically struck staring intently at The Doctor before whispering. "How do you even know about him, Lily and Petunia don't even know that Anthony isn't Lily's biological father."

The Doctor sighed, he really had not planned this conversation well.

"Rose, you may have noticed some strange things about your first husband when you were married to him, but what you did not know is that John Smith was not human, this is well known by certain elements of the government."

"Not human?" Rose said quietly. "Was he magical then?"

"Nothing like that Rose, he recently reappeared on Earth, by not human I mean that he is alien." Rose gasped at the statement. "Who are you really?" Rose asked as she stood again. "You must think I am foolish and you must also be a madman, John was strange but he was human as anyone."

The Doctor knew a way to prove without a doubt that he was telling her the truth and nervously stroked his newest eyebrow as he spoke again. "Rose I am not a madman and if you come outside with me for a moment I can show you the what I have told you is true."

Rose warily followed the man she thought was insane as he walked into her backyard, The Doctor walked to an empty spot and suddenly she could see a blue police box sitting in front of him in her yard. The Doctor swung the doors open and motioned for her to follow him and she did so carefully. "It's so much bigger in here." Rose said with a gasp.

The Doctor suddenly had a pained look on his face. "I wish I had done right and heard you say that years ago." The Doctor said quietly.

"What was that?" Rose asked as she heard him mutter while she was looking around the giant room in awe.

"Nothing." The Doctor said loudly. "Now I have a story to tell you, it is about a race of aliens who were known as Time Lords, more specifically about a Time Lord you knew as John Smith." The Doctor then strode forward and put his hands on the side of Rose's head and put his forehead against hers closing his eyes. "I'm sorry Rose this is the easiest way to tell you."

"What are you talking about?" she said, slightly scared by the man grabbing her, then Rose closed her eyes for a moment and was now being treated to the story of the Time Lord

in front of her called The Doctor.

The Doctor pulled his head away from Rose's and stared into her now open wide eyes, he had shown her a large amount of information about him, most of it since he had left her behind.

"Rose, please say anything." The Doctor said as Rose sat there staring at him shock written all over her face as she tried to process all of the memories now flowing through her head. "John…Doctor, I." Rose was at a loss for words so she strode forward towards him. Rose reached The Doctor, put her hands on his shoulder and then drove her knee forward slamming it into his crotch.

"Should have expected that." The Doctor moaned out in pain as he crumpled to the ground.

"You arrogant, narcissistic, overprotective prat, why did you wait so long if this is all true?" The Doctor groaned as he pulled himself up on the railing and leaned against it.

"I was foolish, but in my defense I was in no condition to act as a father, I was angry and unstable. The only reason I came to this time is because I wanted Harry to meet Lily." The Doctor froze, he had told her too much, she was now going to ask who Harry was and why he would want to meet Lily and he couldn't lie to her anymore.

"Harry?" Rose said dangerously. "Who is he then? Your child with another woman you professed to love then abandoned."

The Doctor looked like he had been stabbed with those words as he winced. "Rose…I did…I still do love you and you saw what I was like I wasn't the man you loved anymore. Harry is not my son, he's my grandson, our grandson Rose."

The Doctor let that information sink in for her. "Grandson?" Rose asked and The Doctor nodded. "But you said you wanted him to meet Lily." The Doctor nodded again. "How can my grandson not know his own mother?" She asked shakily.

"Lily was murdered when Harry was fifteen months old." The Doctor answered tears leaking from his eyes.

"This is a time machine, I've seen you save people, you showed me go save your daughter."

"I cannot do that Rose, Harry is part of established events, his mother died thirteen years before I found him." The Doctor said gently.

"You have to save her, you can't let my baby die." Rose cried.

"I can't interfere, but I promise you, I will be there waiting when it happens, Harry died just before I found him, but then I showed up in this ship and he regenerated. I can't promise anything beyond being there for her, hoping that she regenerates."

The Doctor moved closer to Rose, took her into his arms and she started sobbing against his chest.

The Doctor carried Rose to his bedroom in the TARDIS and laid her in his bed and she continued to fitfully sleep tossing and turning under the covers.

The Doctor sat next to the bed as the mother of his child slept, he had been watching her all night, waiting for her to wake. Rose rolled over and opened her eyes to stare at The Doctor. "I want to meet him, my grandson, Harry" The Doctor nodded. "As soon as I can I'll bring him, I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to meet you, now let's get you back inside the house."

The Doctor and Rose walked inside the house that they had bought together sitting in the living room again. "I know we need to talk more Rose but I need to get back to the school, I was telling you the truth, I work at Lily's school right now I haven't got the courage to talk to Lily, but I want you to be there when I talk to her now."

Rose nodded and leaned against The Doctor feeling the double heartbeat as they sat in silence.


	13. Odd One

Harry scrunched his eyes shut as his glasses went dark and he backpedaled away as quickly as he could. Harry continued to blindly walk backwards as he waited for the basilisk to attack him as he held his wand out in front of him.

"Speakerrr." Harry heard the basilisk hiss. "Open your eyes and give me your command."

"Command?" Harry questioned no one in particular.

"You will obey my commands?" Harry hissed in question to the basilisk.

"I was created to follow the commands of a speaker, I felt my former master split, his soul is no longer whole and can no longer command me." The basilisk hissed in answer to Harry's question.

"You are the first speaker to call on me since I felt the lessening of my former master, you are my new master, command me master."

"And your gaze doesn't kill me?" Harry questioned the large snake.

The basilisk cocked it's head, looking at Harry like a dog looking at it's master.

"Unless you want it to master."

Harry slowly removed the sunglasses from his face and saw a giant basilisk with burning yellow eyes staring directly at him.

"Wow makes me wonder if I even needed to close my eyes when I was twelve." Harry muttered to himself as he placed his glasses back into his pocket walking forward closer to the basilisk.

"If I gave you an order to not kill anyone ever again would you follow my order?" Harry hissed to the basilisk.

"Yesssss Ssspeaker, I will follow your orders until the day you die." The giant snake answered.

"Then I order you to never kill people again, there will be another speaker who will come to command you, pretend to follow their orders, but never kill anyone." Harry commanded the snake.

"Very well master." The basilisk hissed as it fully slithered out of the bust of Salazar Slytherin.

"Anything else master?" The basilisk questioned as it moved away from Harry.

"Not at the moment, make sure you only kill the evil things in the forest when you go out to hunt."

"Spiders, spiders, crunchy tasty spiders." The Basilisk hissed as it slithered away out a large pipe like he was singing a song.

Harry laughed at the snake's song as it disappeared from view but suddenly felt very bad, as he had killed the giant snake in the future

Harry walked into the tunnel that was inside the statue of Slytherin, starting to look around for something more, after all it was called the Chamber of Secrets, there had to be more somewhere.

Several hours later Harry was no closer to finding any other secrets other than the basilisk, he was pretty sure he was now in a different part of the castle and the only thing he had to show for several hours of work was shoes covered in grime and a basilisk that would now follow his every command. Harry finally found a spot in the pipes that had a snake engraved on it.

"Open" Harry hissed at the snake and the pipe walls slid away to reveal a hallway. Harry stepped into the hallway hissing to close the open area in the wall as he stepped out.

He recognized the area, he had been here before, the pipes seemed to open up right next to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons.

Harry knew that he was supposed to be in History if Magic right now, but he felt that Binn's Hogwarts sanctioned nap time was safe to miss, after all he was still teaching the same goblin rebellions that he would teach in the future, so he made his way to his grandfather's quarter's walking through the portrait and marching straight to where the TARDIS usually sat, only to realize that his grandfather had left sometime during the day without him.

"Oh just go on, leave without me, it's not like I'm twenty years in my past without a way to leave." Harry muttered to himself testily.

An hour later, Harry looked up from his work as he heard the TARDIS rematerializing, he placed the piece of leather he was transfiguring back into his robes and went to stand in front of the TARDIS.

The Doctor swung the doors open to come face to face with his grandson, he was caught.

"I don't suppose you would believe that I just had a quick trip several hours into the future?"

The Doctor asked with a guilty grin.

"I promise Harry, I won't leave without you Harry, I promise I won't go traveling without you anywhere without letting you know Harry." Harry fixed his grandfather with an accusing glare.

"Any of those lies sound familiar to you Doctor?" The Doctor looked sheepish as Harry stared him down.

"I had a good reason Harry, I went to see your grandmother, I told her everything and she wants to meet you." The disapproving glare disappeared Harry's face and he grinned at The Doctor.

"When?" Harry asked.

"I'll take you to meet her after our trip this weekend."

Harry wiped the nonexistent sweat from his brow as he finished his work for the night, his work was finished, it was almost ready for testing, Harry grinned to himself as he closed his toolbox.

Harry changed out of his lab attire and back into his robes, placing his secret project into his inside pocket. As soon as he knew it worked fully, he would enact his plan that he had not shared with his grandfather.

The Doctor smiled as he walked into the TARDIS after a day of teaching, he found Harry working under the center console, tinkering with it. The Doctor was so proud of how quickly Harry was picking things up.

"Ready to go?" The Doctor asked loudly, which had the intended response of Harry trying to get up quickly hitting his forehead against the console. Harry scowled as he slid out from underneath the console, Harry looked at the older Timelord who had a large grin on his face and asked. "This about that stupid eyebrow again isn't it?"

The Doctor scoffed at his grandson's repeated needling about the eyebrow that had been burnt off. "No Harry, you may not have noticed with your constant class cutting and all the time you've spent in here, but the school week is over and we have a trip to go on." Harry looked shocked, he had really been so absorbed with his work that he hadn't realized the entire week had passed. Honing his skills with the TARDIS, his secret side project all while making friends with his mother and the Marauders had taken up all of his time.

Harry's look of shock was replaced with a grin, he would finally get to pilot the TARDIS and meet his grandmother. Harry removed the goggles he was wearing from around his neck and started moving around the console pressing buttons, preparing for his first TARDIS flight with minor assistance from his grandfather.

As Harry pulled the a lever the whole TARDIS started shaking, he frantically rushed around the console as did The Doctor as they tried to fix whatever mistake he had just made, suddenly the walls of the TARDIS burst open and what appeared to be the front of a ship was now inside the control room.

Harry suddenly apparated to avoid a large piece of debris that might have crushed his skull appearing next to The Doctor.

The Doctor bent over and picked up the life preserver that had been attached to the front of the boat and looked at it in disbelief.

"Titanic?" Harry said in shock. "Please tell me I didn't just make us the iceberg Doctor."

The Doctor dropped the life preserver a went back to sealing the TARDIS walls back up and making sure the shielding was up, then cranked a lever to make the TARDIS reappear inside the dining hall on the ship it had collided with.

Harry rushed over to the doors and opened them to see the ship that they were now on.

The Doctor walked behind his grandson and looked out into the room. "Good news Harry."

The Doctor said with a smile. "We're definitely not the iceberg, and this is definitely not the Titanic, now get down to the wardrobe, we're going to a party."

I'm back and ready to write, sorry that I haven't updated in several months, but I've been having severe problems figuring out what to do next with the story but I think I've found a direction to take. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed

Antioch XX


	14. Ballroom Blitz

Harry now wished that he hadn't taken a chance piloting the TARDIS, because instead of continuing on their scheduled trip, The Doctor had decided that they were going to go to the party that was happening on the ship he had accidentally collided with.

"No thank you Doctor, I'm not one for black tie events."

The Doctor frowned at his grandson's response. "Are you sure? It might be fun." The Doctor said with a grin. "Yes grandfather, I'd rather get back to my work and you shouldn't spend too much time in there either, I would like to meet my grandmother."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I know Harry but it might be interesting and we are Timelords, we always arrive on time, no matter how late we are."

Harry fixed his eyes on his grandfather and gave him a look of disbelief.

"Like when you came back two hours after you left and tried to tell me you travelled two hours into the future. Or maybe when you brought Rose Tyler back home six months late, making her mother think she might be dead." The Doctor started to speak in his defense, but Harry continued.

"Do not try to tell me those were isolated events either, if you ever wanted to refute your chronic lateness, giving me access to your journals was not a smart idea." The Doctor frowned and decided to concede the point to Harry.

"Right, then I'll make it quick I'll just go put on my tuxedo and pop in, make sure nothing weird is happening, maybe find out why there's a spaceship named Titanic orbiting Earth."

Harry sighed and went back to work underneath the console.

Several minutes later Harry heard his grandfather enter the room.

"I'll be back quickly Harry." The Doctor said as he walked over Harry's legs to the doors of the TARDIS. As Harry heard the TARDIS doors creak shut he slid out from beneath the console and brought up the piece of TARDIS coral that he had been working on out with him. Harry pocketed the piece grinning as he walked towards his workshop to put some work in on it.

Harry entered the workshop and placed the piece of coral in a liquid that he had cooked up after researching information about TT capsule construction on Gallifrey before the Time War.

Once he immersed the coral in the solution for ten years he could start growing a TARDIS of his own.

Harry strapped a device onto the vat, then sealed the vat and placed it in a storage container after pressing several buttons on the strap device to activate it.

"Should be ready soon." Harry said to himself with a grin as he his workplace to do more research in the library.

Harry sat silently in the library, once again reading the TARDIS manual his grandfather had given him as he tried to decipher how exactly he had failed to correctly transport the TARDIS and end up in 2007.

Harry would have continued staring at the pages trying to uncover his mistake if not for the sudden shaking of the TARDIS and books falling to the ground.

"For Rassilon's sake." Harry muttered as he stood up and went to go find out the issue the TARDIS was having now.

"You couldn't wait until I'd learned how to use you before you do something else could you." Harry yelled at the TARDIS as he entered the control room. "Is this about me taking a piece of coral from you, because I am certain you I need it more than you do." The ship did not respond.

"Fine." Harry said as he put his glasses on and checked the readings on the monitor.

"What!" Harry yelled loudly as he finally deciphered the location readings he was getting from the TARDIS, he quickly rushed over to the doors and opened them and was treated to a view of the empty void of space, that is until the wreckage of the spaceship Titanic came into view as the TARDIS rotated through space making it's descent to Earth.

Harry quickly rushed back over to the console and tried to take control of the TARDIS as it descended, only to cause it to go off course from it's original landing point. Harry felt the TARDIS roughly land on the ground as he was thrown backwards into the padded railing as he tried to keep his footing.

Harry pulled the TARDIS manual back from out of his coat pockets to onec again try to find out how to fly the time capsule so he could rescue his grandfather and anyone else still alive on that ship.

"Time to learn how to fly Harry." He thought to himself as he went to work.

Several minutes into his reading Harry threw the book to the ground and started yelling.

"You stupid ship just take me back to the Titanic, I need to help my grandfather, don't you understand that?" Harry was answered when suddenly the ship made a dinging sound and shot something out of the console at Harry, it was the cell phone Martha had left for The Doctor so she could contact him if needed. Harry dialed a number into the phone and put it up to his ear hoping he could get help, after several rings a female voice answered it.

"Doctor?" Martha asked as she answered the phone.

"Martha." Harry sighed in relief as he heard her voice. "It's Harry I've been separated from The Doctor,

I have the TARDIS and he's trapped on a ship that's been disabled orbiting Earth, I need help."

"Can't you fly the TARDIS up there yourself?" Martha asked the young Timelord.

"No." Harry said regretfully. "This was my first time piloting and I ended up crashing us into a spaceship, but that was after I threw the TARDIS thirty years into the future."

Martha could sense the stress in the young wizard's voice and attempted to calm him down.

"Harry The Doctor has been in situations like this before, hundreds if not thousands of times, he knows how to handle himself."

Harry knew that Martha was telling him the truth, hell he had read about his previous adventures in his journal and knew how dangerous things could get for his grandfather, but he needed to make himself useful, he knew that The Doctor wouldn't have ended up on that ship if he had not failed.

"Martha, this is my fault, there has to be someway I can help him."

Martha paused for a moment to try to think of something Harry could do to help.

"Where are you at Harry?" Martha questioned as she thought of a way to help.

"Somewhere in Cardiff if the readings are correct, not too far from where The Doctor stopped to get fuel after we dropped you off." Martha grinned.

"We can track you down then Harry, step outside of the TARDIS and we can pick up the signal from the phone and come to find you. Harry sighed in relief as he ran to the door of the TARDIS and ran out into the snow.

"We've got you Harry." He heard Martha say in his ear. "We should be there in just a few minutes sit tight."

Harry leaned against the TARDIS, waiting for Martha to arrive, several minutes later a black SUV pulled up and Martha stepped out from the passenger side and a man in a long military coat stepped out from the driver's side.

"Martha how exactly are we going to help The Doctor then?"

Martha smiled at the young Timelord and answered.

"We need someone who is familiar with a TARDIS and can pilot it and I happen to have with me the only man on the planet who can."

"Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?" The man said as he introduced himself.

OMG I know I can't believe I got another chapter out this quickly either, but I got on a roll.

But in no way should updates this quickly be expected all the time.

Enjoy and please review to tell me what you do or don't like or any questions that you have.

Antioch XX


	15. Learn to Fly

"So Harry how come I've never met you before?" Jack asked in his flirty tone as Harry opened the door of the TARDIS for them.

"He's fifteen and The Doctor's grandson." Martha said as she slapped Jack in the back of the head as they followed Harry inside.

"Ouch Martha, I get enough of that from The Doctor, I'm asking a simple question and I get chastised, maybe I should stop being polite."

"I don't believe she is worried about you being polite, from what I've heard about you Captain Jack, she's worried about you trying to get in my pants, not happening by the way." Harry said with a serious look and then a sniff in the air.

"And really pheromones? I'm a Time Lord not a silly little 21st century human, let's get to flying the TARDIS and find my grandfather, you can strike out on your own time later."

Harry moved around the central console and motioned the frowning Jack and Martha, who was holding back a laugh to come to him.

"Alright Jack, I've had the basic lessons, I've read the manual so many times that it is burned into my memory, but I still seem to be having problems hitting the right spot, I know I do not want to travel through time at this moment, so I've temporarily disabled our ability to travel through time." Harry said pointing at the lever that controlled the time rotors that had been duct taped and roped to the ground so they could not be moved and they had a hastily written sign in bold letters that said "DO NOT TOUCH"

"I don't claim to be an expert Harry but I picked up enough from traveling with The Doctor, input the coordinates, and I should be able to control the dematerialization enough to land us right on the ship." Jack said with a smile to the young Time Lord.

Harry input what he believed to be the correct coordinates and followed Jack's instruction in controlling the TARDIS.

Harry could hear the engines stop signaling that they had arrived, he rushed over to the door and threw it open, but instead of finding the interior of the spaceship he was looking at the surface of what appeared to be Mars.

"Really?" Harry said in a disappointed voice as he turned to glare at Jack and Martha.

"I ask you to help me Martha, you tell me you have a person that can fly the TARDIS, I believe you and look where it gets me, Mars. I would have been better off pounding my head against the console hoping for the best."

Jack look amused at Harry's anger and Martha rolled her eyes at Harry's rant.

"Oh he's definitely The Doctor's grandson, if I hadn't known before that rant would have told me."

"Better yet." Harry said continuing on. "I would have been better off trying to break through the time lock on the Time War and asking Rassilon himself to pilot the TARDIS than relying on you."

"Calm down Harry, without The Doctor, piloting the TARDIS, our jumps are going to be random at best, as long as we don't jump time we'll hit the ship soon and since you have elegantly stopped us from being able to travel through time we don't have that problem. Now let's try again and as long as we don't go too far off we'll be fine." Jack said trying to calm down the aggravated Time Lord.

Several trips later, including a quick jaunt to Alpha Centauri, a landing on the Moon and several other missteps the TARDIS landed in the engine core of the spaceship Titanic.

Harry opened the doors of the TARDIS to find his grandfather surrounded by robotic angels and a head inside what appeared to be a life support system on wheels was in front of him, Harry stayed hidden for a few more moments behind some crates as the cyborg told The Doctor exactly what he planned to do.

"Oh host , kill him!" Harry heard the head on wheels command the angels.

Rage filled Harry as he jumped from behind his hiding place rushing forward and yelling at the cyborg.

"He dies, you die." Harry yelled as he brandished his wand at the head and his host.

"Hold host." Capricorn ordered his servants. "How did you survive as well? Better yet how did you get down here as well and what are you going to do with a stick? Poke me to death?"

"Ava.." The first syllables of the curse coming out of Harry's mouth.

"Harry, Stop!" The Doctor yelled at his grandson.

Harry paused for a moment hearing his grandfather telling him to stop.

"Host, kill them all." Max Capricorn ordered as he saw two more people come up behind the strange youth that was pointing a stick at him.

Harry started firing curses off at the cyborg's command to kill yet again, the room was filled with burning magic, the host of angel's quickly fell to the ground from the magical onslaught, some now nothing more than burning lumps of metal.

Max Capricorn was surprised at the sudden turn of fortunes, he had went from controlling this situation to having a gun and some sort of energy weapon that looked like a stick pointed at his head.

"So, it seems you now have me at a disadvantage."

Harry walked forward his face still twisted in anger, his wand sparking in his hand.

"You threaten my grandfather, you destroy this ship killing almost everyone onboard and potentially a large amount of people on Earth, give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right here?"

The Doctor walked to his grandson, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, you stopped him, it's over you can calm down now, he will have to pay for his crimes."

"Why should I let him live?" Harry asked as his grandfather turned him around and Jack moved past the pair, gun pointed at the genocidal cyborg.

"After all he did, all he was willing to do, he would cook Earth just for money, billions of people." The Doctor pulled Harry into a hug as the young Time Lord broke down.

"The Shadow Proclamation will be here shortly, they'll arrest him and he will stand trial on Sto."

The Doctor pulled back and looked his grandson in the eye's.

"He will pay for this Harry, but you will not be the one to punish him, now let's get this ship going in the right direction and save Earth."

Harry turned to face Max Capricorn once his grandfather had released his shoulder's.

"Tell all your servants on the ship to stand down, or you'll be less than a head."

Capricorn glared at the youth, knowing he had no real choice after seeing the power he had.

"Very well, Host… Initiate shutdown." All over the ship the angels that were still at work suddenly heard the command and turned off, falling to the floor powered down.

Harry relaxed and muttered "Stupefy" the cyborg's head slumped forward.

Harry then waved his wand in a complex pattern and Max Capricorn and his life support system

Shrunk to the size of a toy car.

The Doctor walked over to Jack, grabbing his wrist and exposing his vortex manipulator.

"Hey." Jack said as The Doctor manhandled him as he put in several strings of commands into the manipulator to reactivate it.

"Get Astrid to safety and gather anyone you can find" The Doctor ordered Jack as he pointed to the woman who was still sitting in a forklift, staring in shock at the display she had just witnessed. Jack gave a mocking salute to The Doctor and went to attend to the shocked Sto woman.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said with a grin as he grabbed Astrid's arm and pressed his wrist, both of them disappeared from the engine core.

"Right Harry, Martha let's get to the bridge quickly." The Doctor said as he rushed to the TARDIS.

Safely inside the TARDIS, The Doctor noticed his grandson putting the miniature Max Capricorn inside his pocket.

"Is that safe Harry?" The Doctor questioned as he started to get ready to dematerialize.

"Probably?" Harry said with a shrug of his shoulder's.

The TARDIS disappeared from the room that did not exist on the Titanic, leaving only twisted heaps that were once robotic angels.

Harry stepped out of the TARDIS in the dining room of the Titanic, his grandfather had easily been able to get the ship flying again once he had access to the TARDIS and the mostly destroyed ship was once again in orbit around Earth as it waited for The Shadow Proclamation to arrive.

Harry pulled a small object from his pocket, casting a quick "Finite" on it. Max Capricorn was once again at the correct size and once again conscious. Harry glanced over his shoulder to make sure he could not be overheard, his grandfather was speaking with an old man and the young woman, Astrid, fitting both of them with teleport devices. Jack had just arrived with the only member of the crew left alive and Martha was rushing over to check on them.

"Listen to me and listen well Max Capricorn." Harry said with as much venom as he could muster. "I'll be watching you, if you should somehow escape justice from The Shadow Proclamation or your own people know this, I will hunt you down and finish what I started, The Doctor won't be there to stop me and I will make sure to make you feel the pain of all the deaths you have caused."

Harry then gave a creepy grin to the cyborg. "Have fun with the Judoon, Somnus." Harry said and would be planet destroyer fell into a deep magical sleep.

Harry turned around to find Astrid and the old man disappear in the bluish haze of a teleport exchange.

"We best leave before the Judoon show up, Alonso, good luck."

Jack and Martha stepped out of the TARDIS with The Doctor and Harry close behind.

"Here again." The Doctor said with a grin. "And how exactly did you end up around here with Jack, Martha?"

Martha smiled and answered the Tine Lord.

"I'm on loan from UNIT to Torchwood."

"UNIT?" The Doctor asked in surprise.

"Having traveled with the famous Doctor is almost an instant hire over there, it didn't hurt that I've also got connections with Torchwood." Martha then turned to the silent Time Lord teenager.

"You take care of yourself, and you make sure you take care of him as well."

Martha hugged Harry as he gave her his thanks.

Jack then walked up to Harry and extended his hand.

"Nice to have met you Captain." Harry said as he shook the immortal's hand.

"Look me up when you're back in the area Harry, we can get a drink and I can show you how to pick up ladies." Harry shook his head and laughed.

"I might just take you up on that Captain."

The Doctor put his hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"Jack, Martha you take care of yourselves and stay out of trouble."

"Will do sir." Jack said saluting the Time Lord duo. The two humans watched as the alien pair stepped inside the TARDIS, moments later it dematerialized, leaving Jack and Martha behind in 2008.

Another chapter gone, as always please review I enjoy getting feedback from my readers.

Antioch XX


	16. Here We Are

Harry collapsed into his bed in the Gryffindor dorm rooms, this weekend had been the most eventful of his young life and that was saying something, considering all the things he had done during his first year of Hogwarts.

Harry had crashed the TARDIS into a giant Titanic themed spaceship, fallen to Earth in the TARDIS, met a flirty immortal from the 51st century and came close to murdering an evil cyborg that wanted to destroy the Earth.

After the Titanic incident The Doctor as promised, took him to meet his grandmother, the meeting as expected was quite emotional. His grandmother had recently learned that the father of her child was not of this world, that her daughter would die in several years, oh and that her orphaned grandson from twenty years in the future was the same age as his mother and technically would not be born for another five years.

Rose had been overwhelmed but excited all the same, when The Doctor and the young Time Lord in training left, they promised to return soon, most likely with Lily in tow, assuming The Doctor could work up the courage to admit to his own daughter that he was her real father, the father that had abandoned her mother and her before she had even been born.

Harry let his eyes close, processing the memories from his adventure with his grandfather and for the first time since he had regenerated he drifted off to sleep, staying that way until morning.

Harry woke to an empty room, he pulled out his watch to check the time, breakfast would be over soon, his stomach making a gurgling sound made him decide he should listen to what it was saying and go eat his morning meal.

Harry exited the Gryffindor common room, making his way to the great hall for his breakfast.

Harry once again found his seat next to his mother.

"Morning Lily." Harry said with an uncharacteristic yawn as he started to fill his plate with breakfast.

"Where were you this weekend?" Lily asked with a questioning look. "I was looking for you after class on Friday and Remus told me that you had left for the weekend with your father."

"My father and I had to take care of some business, but we ended up on an intergalactic cruise ship after we got separated on the ship I enlisted the help of an omnisexual Captain from the 51st century and a medical student from 2008 to find my father again. After that I went to see a relative, I got back here late last night."

Lily stared at Harry with her mouth open, the boy was always trying to confuse her when they talked, constantly making reference to fantastical things that were strange, even for a wizard.

"Do I have something on my face?" Harry asked as Lily continued to stare at him as if he had grown a second head.

"An intergalactic spaceship and an omnisexual Captain from the 51st century?" Lily asked.

"Exactly." Harry said with a grin. "I've got to go back to my dorm to get my books, I had to promise to go to all my classes from now on." Harry picked up his plate and continued to eat as he left the great hall, his mother staring at his back as he left. He honestly did have to go get his books, he had promised The Doctor that he would start attending classes, even if it was just for show, as he had memorized the text for all the books for fifth year and beyond. Not to mention he really liked confusing people and soon The Doctor would reveal everything to Lily and the things he said would no longer be so strange.

**DECEMBER, 1975**

Harry grinned, The Doctor was in one his lessons with Lily, which meant that once again he had unsupervised TARDIS time. Soon after the Time Lord duo had returned from their Titanic adventure, The Doctor had started teaching Lily temporal theory as she was for some reason fascinated with time travel and it was a good way for The Doctor to get to know his daughter before he revealed who he really was when she went home for Christmas.

The time that his mother and grandfather spent together allowed Harry to work on his "Secret" projects, his grandfather knew that he was working on something, but due to judicious use of magical wards that would keep The Doctor out, what he was working on remained secret even if the fact that he was working on something did not. Harry suspected that if his grandfather wanted to get past the wards he could, as they were in his TARDIS, but he stayed away because he respected his grandson's space.

Harry opened the cabinet he had placed his TARDIS coral in several months ago, pulling out the container to check the readings, due to the time dilation within the cabinet, his coral had grown to the point that he needed to again transfer it to a new containment unit, he had read while researching time capsule building, that it took many centuries to grow a coral used in developing a time capsule, yet The Time Lord's in their infinite wisdom, never used any method of time manipulation to grow them, maybe it was his imagination that made it so he could develop his TARDIS using a different method that had been previously unused. As Harry transferred his coral into a new container, he estimated that at the current rate of growth, he would be able to begin shaping his TARDIS by the end of the year and then begin his work on it's dimensional transcendence, he placed the new container in the cabinet and closed it, moving to the other side of his workshop to finish work on his other project.

Harry gently placed several circuits into place, fusing them to the board, he slipped his goggles off to hang around his neck so he could closely inspect his work, it was perfect.

Harry placed a small screen on the board as well, fusing it into place with his sonic device , he then placed a metal faceplate over the small device, welding it into place as well.

Harry then bonded the device to a strap that he had created previously sealing them together permanently.

Harry admired his Vortex Manipulator as he placed it onto his wrist, he punched in a long stream of code into the device and activated it, the code being that temporal positioning coding that he had scanned from Jack's Manipulator just before they had parted ways in Cardiff.

Harry removed his work gear and left the room, sealing it behind him as he went to find something to wear in the TARDIS wardrobe.

Harry closed the doors of the TARDIS behind him, he had chosen to wear a dark grey pinstriped version of one of his grandfather's suit's that he loved so much, with his usual wizard overcoat on as well.

Harry set the time and date on his manipulator and then activated it, suddenly Harry was no longer in Hogwarts. Harry gasped as he suddenly appeared at his destination, his grandfather was right, time travel without a capsule could be quite painful, it was definitely no cruciatus curse, but it was still quite uncomfortable.

Harry stood and looked around, his arrival did not arouse any suspicion as people were quite used to people apparating here, so his sudden arrival by the time vortex did not seem different to them.

Children and their parents were milling all around the busy train platform, the gleaming red steam engine would soon leave the train station. Harry observed the various people all around him, his eyes however were particularly drawn to a group of redheads standing near the front of the train. Harry moved closer to the group to get a closer look at the faces. There stood Ron and Hermione in a group of Weasley's and significant others. Harry smiled as he heard Hermione call her son over to her, he was named Harry, someone had been named after him, but that was nothing new as he had heard that many children born after Voldemort failed to kill him and disappeared had been named Harry or Harriet in the case of a girl or a variation of his name. That Hogwarts class was going to be confusing.

Harry suddenly was brought back to thinking of Voldemort again, in 1975 he was a threat, but he was not a problem for Harry while he was safely at Hogwarts, but here and now in the future everything seemed to be alright, Hermione, a muggleborn was standing here with no worries, something had to have happened to Voldemort, maybe Dumbledore had fought him and defeated him otherwise there would not be so many muggleborns wandering around with their shell shocked parents. Harry quickly pushed down thoughts of Voldemort, right now the sanke like man was not his concern, he had all the time in the universe to deal with him.

He was drawn back into the group, Fleur Delacour, his Beauaxton's competition from the Tri-Wizard tournament appeared to be married to Bill Weasley and a girl that appeared to be their daughter was standing there, holding hands with a boy that had spiky green hair. He saw Remus and a young pink haired woman walk up behind the young couple, the werewolf placed his hand on the green haired boy's shoulder, from what he caught, the boy was Remus' son.

Harry smiled, if The Doctor had not found him and taken him away from all of this he would most likely be standing there as an adult with the rest of them, he had no regrets though, it appeared the world did not need "The-boy-who-lived" Harry was happy with his decision and there was no going back now.

Remus looked up from his son as he talked with the parent's of the boy's part veela girlfriend, staring off into the crowd. He paused as he caught a glimpse of someone he had not seen for a great many years, Harry Potter was standing off to the side near the back of the train, he recovered from his momentary shock and moved forward to reach Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione, I want you to look over towards the back of the train near the entrance and tell me who you see."

Hermione was puzzled by Remus' strange request put turned to look anyway.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she saw who Remus was talking about.

He looked exactly the same as he had the last time she had seen him, he had reappeared towards the end of her seventh year, with no real explanation of where he had been, asking her if she wanted to come with him as he traveled, she always regretted not leaving with him right then and there to spend the summer with him, after that she had not seen him again, no one aside from Sirius and Professor Dumbledore had. Sirius rarely talked about his wayward godson and whenever asked about him he gave cryptic responses and changed the subject.

Hermione rushed forward, running towards the spot Harry was standing, she called his name but as soon as he knew he had been spotted he smiled and waved, he then put his hand to his wrist and disappeared.

**Another chapter down, again, please review, I really do enjoy hearing feedback about the story and how everyone likes it so far. **

_**Antioch XX**_


	17. Shed some light

Harry hit the ground face first as he was thrown from the vortex into the unforgiving stone floor of Hogwarts circa. 1975. Harry removed his "brainy specs" and rubbed his nose that was sore from his skilled vortex manipulator landing. Harry told himself that if he had not been so surprised by Hermione yelling his name he would have landed more, gracefully. Harry had not expected anyone to notice him amongst the large crowd surrounding the Hogwarts Express and had foolishly not used his TARDIS key nor his invisibility cloak to remain unseen as he made his trip to an unknown future.

Harry hoped that Hermione believed she had hallucinated when she viewed him from afar on platform 9 ¾ , as of now he had no plans to go back to the future he came from, the moment his grandfather had taken him to the un-tempered schism and he had seen eternity, he knew there was no going back to the way life was before, he would go back to take care of Voldemort, not for the wizarding world, but for himself, his parents… Cedric and everyone else that had their lives ruined by the mad wizard. Harry sighed, putting his glasses back on his face.

"Ahem"

Harry looked up in surprise shaken from his thoughts by the sudden noise, his grandfather was now standing over him with a bemused look upon his face.

"Crap." Harry muttered looking into his grandfather's shadowed face, he was caught.

"Vortex Manipulator Harry?" The Doctor said, grin still upon his face.

"Uhhh yes." Harry replied weakly.

"I assume that is what you have been working on all this time." The Doctor said, glancing at the strap around his grandson's wrist.

"Yeah." Harry replied as he nodded at the old Time Lord.

"It needs work." The Doctor said dryly.

Harry stood gave his grandfather a questioning look.

"You're a week off on your arrival." The Doctor said with a victorious look on his face, no doubt to Harry's constant needling about his own issues with arriving at the correct date.

Harry winced as he stretched, capsule-less time travel was painful, even for a Time Lord, but as young as inexperienced as he was, his body was not as inundated with Artron energy like his grandfather or other more experienced time travelers.

"I was surprised and had to make my jump quickly." Harry said defensively.

"You could have not waited around for me to arrive and I would have realized my mistake and gone back on my own."

"True." The Doctor said with a grin. "But when you arrived a week ago, you told me what happened, so therefore I know that I waited here for you, told you what you told me and now it's time for you to go back and tell me."

Harry took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You know Doctor sometimes you are a real pain in the ass." Harry gave his grandfather a withering glare, then looked down at his Vortex Manipulator and punched in the correct coordinates, then disappeared.

The Doctor grinned as his grandson disappeared.

"Someday he'll realize that if he just chose not to tell me when he gets back that I would not catch him, to be a young gullible Time Lord." The Doctor chuckled to himself and walked into the TARDIS.

Harry appeared in the exact same spot he had just occupied, albeit one week earlier, hunched over.

"Two successive jumps in a few minutes, not a good idea." Harry groaned as he straightened his back and walked inside the TARDIS to talk to his grandfather.

After explaining the situation to his grandfather, Harry left the TARDIS, broom slung over his shoulder as he made his way to the Quidditch pitch to take some time to fly around, as he had not taken the time since he had arrived in 1975.

Harry pulled out his watch and checked the time, it was just past 2 am, he had been flying for several hours now, it had been so long since he had flown that the time just flew by for him, he set down just outside the border of the Forbidden Forest near Hogsmeade, the Hogs Head should still be open and he could use a nice cold Butterbeer.

Harry started along the path but suddenly stopped as he heard branches breaking inside the forest, he moved closer to get a better look and was met with the sight of a pair of amber eyes in the bushes in front of him.

Harry gulped and looked over his shoulder, yep the moon was full which meant that Remus was a werewolf right now.

Remus darted out of the brush headed straight for Harry intent on biting the fifteen year old, Harry jumped sideways and Remus was left biting air.

"I did not want to have to do this." Harry muttered to himself as he put his glasses into his pocket and stared at the young werewolf. Remus appeared to be angry that his prey had slipped away from him so quickly and turned to face him once again, preparing to pounce on the young wizard.

Harry heard branches breaking in the distance, very likely Sirius and his father trying to catch up to Remus to keep him away from the school.

"They are too far to help me for now." Harry suddenly charged at Remus momentarily surprising the werewolf, he then leaped into the air and his features started shifting, suddenly instead of easy prey Remus had a large dark cat leaping at him.

Remus was knocked backwards as the large cat hit him straight on and tumbled backwards as the cat landed gracefully on the ground and then let out a bellowing roar at the werewolf, Remus whimpered as he hit a tree and heard the mighty cat roar. Behind Harry a large grim like dog and a stag with a rat frantically gripping it's horns broke through the tree line and were treated to the sight of their werewolf friend cowering before a large dark cat.

The grim rushed the dark cat, believing it to be a denizen of the Forbidden Forest that had attacked their Lycanthropy affected friend, the cat expertly grappled with the grim as the stag motioned for the werewolf to follow him. Harry waited for the stag and werewolf to leave the area before he backed away from the grim and climbed up a tree to sit on a limb on his hind legs, suddenly in place of a large black cat was now a grinning young Time Lord who was staring down at the large black dog.

Sirius, looking as shocked as a dog could look just stared open mouth at Harry as the boy removed his wand from his coat and levitated the dog onto the branch next to him.

"Go ahead and change back to human Sirius." Harry said with a grin.

Sirius Black now sat in place of the large black dog next to Harry his eyes still wide and his mouth still open.

"Trying to catch some flies Sirius?" Harry said casually.

"You're a bloody animagus!" Sirius yelled in shock at Harry.

"So are you." Harry said with a smile. "After all it's not that hard to learn."

"It took me years to learn how to change." Sirius replied.

"Sooo." Harry said. "As fun as it was to surprise you like this and all, James

and Peter are probably wondering where you are by now, they probably think you got eaten by the big bad cat."

Sirius suddenly looked ashen, the surprise of finding out that their new room mate was an animagus as well had made him forget that they thought he was fighting some crazy cat from the forbidden forest.

"Oh shit!" Sirius said as he climbed own the tree.

"I'll meet you guys after the moon goes down." Harry said down to Sirius. "Shrieking Shack right?" Sirius was highly annoyed, somehow Harry knew everything about their late night adventures, he had thought that they were quite careful whenever they left the dorm.

"Yeah I guess we'll see you there." Sirius said with a defeated sigh as he turned and transformed into a dog and ran off after the other Marauders.

Harry leapt down from the tree and continued to make his way to the Hogs Head, he could drink a few Butterbeers before he went to go talk to the Marauders about their nighttime activities.

**You see what day today is, you see what I did there. That's right, the 24****th**** of June, I couldn't pass up this opportunity to release a chapter on the date that is the title of my story. Scratch that.**

**I decided I didn't want to wait another day and a half to post the new chapter when I could do it now seemed kind of rude.**

**This chapter has certainly shown me how much my story can change from what I had originally planned, at one point I was going to have Harry train to become an animagus during the story, along with many other things that were supposed to happen "Onscreen" but then I realized that would be pretty damn boring, cause I can't really make a good montage in word form. If you really wish you could have seen a montage of Harry training to become an animagus just imagine Harry going over books, blowing dust off of their covers, creating potions, slowly transforming his hand into a paw or something and then finally turning into his animagus form while listening to the montage song from Team America World Police.**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading my story please review, I really love hearing from my readers.**

_**Antioch.**_


End file.
